A visit from the real world
by stuart.tozer.5
Summary: An 18 year old teenager who has written a HTTYD (The Movie) FanFiction story, has just graduated from High School in present day in the 21st century, 2013. He gets sucked into the world of How To Train Your Dragon, literally. Join me on a journey which will change his life. Story is very similar to the movie itself, except the author is the main character. Sequel released.
1. Modern Life Turns Into Viking Life

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**This is my second FanFiction Story so far, my first one being "The Powers of Bonding". This is not a prequel, sequel or anything to do with my other story. **

**Just another story I decided to write. I AM STILL CONTINUING MY FIRST STORY, I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP! The main character is made up, but he will be very similar to the author.**

**An 18 year old teenager who has written a How To Train Your Dragon FanFiction story, has just graduated from High School in present day in the 21st century, gets sucked into the world of How To Train Your Dragon (the movie), literally. Join me on a journey which will change his life. Story will be very similar to the movie itself, except the author is the main character.**

**Chapter 1: Modern Life turns into Viking Life.**

I woke up with a start. My iPhone made a loud noise that it woke me up. I opened my eyes, and looked at my bedside clock, it read exactly 6:15am. I smiled to myself.

I closed my eyes again and ignored the urge to get my iPhone on my bedside table. For I knew exactly what would be displayed there.

It repeated the text message tone for a second time, telling me to hurry up and read it, otherwise it would threaten to make the sound again.

I still lay there, not afraid to look at it, but excited. I had been waiting for this text message for over a month, since exactly Wednesday the 6th of November. For on that day, I finished my last exam of my High School life.

Today is Wednesday the 18th of December, 2013. My last year of school, but all depending on what my iPhone read right now, would determine whether I had to repeat my last year.

I sighed as I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned over my bed, snatched the phone from the bedside table. And pressed the home button to see my results.

(NSW Stands for New South Wales, it is the state in Australia in which I live in. BOS Stands for Board Of Studies, it is the name of the marking centre that marks exams. HSC Stands for Higher School Certificate, the HSC is the name of the exams and the certificate you receive).

The text message read:

Dear James Grant, here is your NSW BOS HSC Results 2013:

Geography: 66/100

Information Processes & Technology: 71/100

Earth & Environmental Science: 72/100

English: 70/100

Marine Studies: 90/100

I lay there in bed re-reading my results about 10 times over.

I had passed all my subjects & exams! I qualify for the HSC itself! I got up straight away and opened my bedroom door.

"Mum? Dad?" I yelled out. But I got no reply, I remembered mum telling me last night that she would have a Doctor's appointment this morning. But where was dad? I quickly texted mum and dad my results whilst standing there.

I sighed and then looked down at the floor, I noticed a piece of paper there.

I picked it up and it read, 'Just out for a walk. Dad.'

He sure loves his early morning walks I thought to myself. I sighed again and went back into my room. Mum and dad will be ecstatic when they see these, these results were a fair bit better than I was expecting. I smiled and lay back down on my bed.

My iPhone suddenly made another noise, but it was much quieter, it was the email tone.

Probably some stupid junk email, I thought.

I looked at my phone and checked my email. It was a notification of that I just got another review for my story called The Powers of Bonding. A continuation of the movie How To Train Your Dragon, my favourite movie. I am obsessed by it.

I deleted the email immediately, without even reading anything more than it saying, you have a new review for your story, and I opened Google Chrome browser on my iPhone, for some reason, I didn't like Safari. I just liked Chrome.

I opened it up, and I clicked on my bookmark for FanFiction.

I checked on the review, and the reviewer had said, "Oh wow, another Red Death. Sounds like it'll be a good fight! Can't wait till next chapter! :3"

I smiled to myself, remembering that I uploaded my 16th chapter last night. Thanks reviewer I thought.

For those who don't know me, I am a How To Train Your Dragon fanatic. I have the movie on a disc, and I also put it on my iPhone.

I haven't watched the movie in about 2 weeks now, better watch it again today, I thought. Then I heard my cat meowing from upstairs, obviously wanting more food as usual.

"Suzie shut it! You're too fat already!" I called out loudly to my cat from my bed. I didn't hear anymore meowing after that. I'll take a look and see where mum is. I thought to myself.

She usually takes her iPhone with her everywhere, so I expect to see her at work or something. I pressed on the Find My Friends app, and I waited about 15 seconds until it popped up with her iPhones location, providing it was on.

Her location on the map was directly next to my own. It indicated that she was still in the house. She mustn't have heard me. I thought. I put my iPhone in my pocket.

I got up again and went walked out the door. "Mum?" I called loudly again.

Still no answer. I went upstairs and saw Suzie looking at me expectantly. "Forget it you fat cat." I said to her, "you have probably already been fed." I added.

She looked at me and meowed again. Damn, she looked so much like Toothless. I can never look at her anymore without seeing Toothless's face. Her eyes are nearly the same, bright green. Her completely black fur is so like Toothless's black body.

I walked into the kitchen, and I saw my mum's iPhone sitting on the table.

Hmm, she doesn't usually leave it lying around and go off elsewhere, she has done it before, but not for a while.

Oh well, I'll forget about it.

Suzie walked up to me and started rubbing my legs affectionately, and meowed once again.

"Oh fine Suzie, just to shut you up." I gave in. Eying her stomach with disgust, it wobbled from side to side as she ran to keep up with me as I headed to a room to find her food.

An hour later.

I was on my computer, having just had breakfast, and typing up some more of my 17th chapter for my story, when I heard some talking outside my room.

I recognised them as my mum and dads voices, so they both went for a walk.

My bedroom is very close to the front door, so I could hear it when it unlocked.

I could hear the door being unlocked, and I imagined for a moment that I was Toothless, my ears would be perking up right now at the sound, listening to every twitch, jolt & turn in the lock and key.

The door opened and mum and dad came in.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Oh hey James." Mum said, smiling.

"You're up early Mr Grant." Dad said.

"Since when have you called me Mr Grant?" I asked, surprised.

Dad smirked, "I don't know, just felt like it." He chuckled.

"Why are you up so early, it's only 8:30am? Mum asked.

I am used to sleeping in to around 12:00pm midday, and even sometimes after noon.

"My iPhone woke me up, I have my results!" I exclaimed happily.

The next hour revolved around hands being shaken, being hugged, congratulated, calling up family, and eating chocolate.

An hour after that and I was back at my computer again. Smiling to myself and continuing my current chapter for my story.

Once I had done enough typing, I decided to watch the movie How To Train Your Dragon yet again, for the I've lost count time.

I put the disc in my computer, and played it.

"Actually, no. I won't watch it now. I'll watch it tonight," I said to myself. Stopping the video but leaving the disc in my computer.

The day progressed quickly. With mum and dad still congratulating me every chance they got. By late afternoon, I had done more writing throughout the day, I had almost completed chapter 17.

The clock approached late afternoon/early evening, I locked my computer, and left the house.

I started my walk around the town as usual. I am not fit, but I am not very unfit either I thought to myself. I picked up my walking pace as I approached a certain place.

As soon as I put my foot on that exact spot, I started running. As I do every time I hit that spot. As I ran along the pathway parallel to the road, I looked up at the trees.

I imagined to see Toothless just sitting there, watching the world go by. I caught myself thinking, stop it James! It's a movie! It's not real! Pull yourself together.

I sighed and focused back on the path.

I started to get slightly more tired, after running for about 5 minutes. As I kept on running, I passed my friend's house. I looked at his window, but as usual, his blinds were shut. I turned my head and focused back on the pathway.

As I continued running up a hill, a noticed a familiar car driving towards me, but I would lose concentration if I stopped and talked to them, so I pretended I didn't notice. It was my friend Jackson's car.

Jackson lives at that house I passed earlier, the one I looked at the window at. I always look at window when I run past. It's just a habit.

I got onto the top of hill, and started running down. My sandals I was wearing slapping against the concrete pathway loudly.

I continued running, and I passed the small general store shop, last time I ran, I only made it to there, before I had to resume walking from being exhausted.

But I still had energy left this time, and I kept on running for about 2 minutes before I had to finally stop running and resume walking. Panting heavily, I kept on walking.

I felt my heart beating incredibly fast as usual.

15 minutes later, I arrived back home.

"Hey Dad I am back." I called out, still panting as I walked through the front door.

"Hey James, good run?" Dad called out from the Kitchen upstairs. "Yeah, got further this time, I think I am getting better." I said with pride.

"That's great James. I am cooking Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner tonight." He stated.

"Great Dad, call me when it's ready." I asked. As I walked into my room.

One hour later and Mum came home after her afternoon work. An hour after that and I had dinner whilst watching the news.

The news reader started off, "A resident living in a home in Sydney's west has been shot dead after answering his front door. Detectives say…"

Mum picked up the TV remote and muted it.

"Honestly, I am getting so sick of this news, every time it's, shot dead, stabbed, beaten, politicised, alcohol & violence!" Mum exclaimed.

"I know, it's appalling. They rarely have any good news anymore." I admitted, finishing my dinner.

Mum unmuted the TV and listened to the next story.

The news reader continued, "In federal parliament, the opposition leader has accused the Government of not keeping to its election promises. Our political reporter shows." She finished.

The scene on the TV changed to Federal parliament, the reporter's voice said, "This is politics." Sarcastically. As the TV now played the opposition leader screaming his head off at the Prime Minister, "THIS IS A GOVERNMENT THAT FAILS IN ITS PROMISES!"

The Prime Minister angrily yelled back, "OH LIKE YOU KEEP YOUR PROMISES WHEN YOUR PARTY WAS IN GOVERNMENT!"

"Oh shut UP!" I said angrily, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

"I can't believe that we pay these people taxes for them to do that!" Dad groaned.

I didn't want to stay at the dinner table, so I cleaned my dinner plate and headed for the stairs. "Thanks for dinner guys, I'll see you tomorrow. Night." I called out.

"Night James." Mum & Dad both said in unison. "Congrats again on your results!" Mum called out.

"Thanks." I thanked her, as I shut my door downstairs.

5 hours later, it was 12:16AM, now Thursday December 19th. I finished chapter 17 nearly an hour ago & uploaded it.

Since then, I was chatting to Jackson on Facebook, he said his results were alright. He showed me them with a picture he sent me. And of course, I thought they were brilliant.

Well done Jackson. I congratulated him through text online on my computer. He then said thanks and it was late (for him and everyone else my age, except for me), and that he was going to bed. I said goodnight, and I closed Google Chrome on my Computer.

Now it's time to watch How To Train Your Dragon again, I thought to myself.

I started playing it, and looked at the beautiful DreamWorks logo.

I started saying the words at the exact same time they came up in the movie. I closed my eyes, and started narrating the film at the same time as Hiccup.

"This, is Berk." Hiccups & my narration started and as the camera swept across Berks waters.

"Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery." As the water from the ocean hit a god statue in front of the Berk village and swept in front of the camera.

I won't think about the camera now, can't be bothered, I thought to myself.

"My village." Hiccup & I continued narrating. "In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests."

I opened my eyes quickly to see the sheep get snatched up by the dragon. I kept my eyes open now, as I sat in my desk chair and continued narrating along with Hiccup.

"You see most places have mice, or mosquitos…We have," I shut my eyes for one second then re-opened them, as Hiccup then shut the door in front of me, as a Monstrous Nightmare fired at him, and he said, "Dragons."

I suddenly looked around my surroundings, I was in a house, not my own. And Hiccup was standing in front of me. I was IN THE MOVIE!

Hiccup suddenly looked at me, and said, "Who are you? How did you get there? Wait, never mind we have a dragon raid right now, stay out of sight." He ordered at me. I nearly passed out in disbelief that I was actually in How To Train Your Dragon.

Hiccup then turned around, and headed out the door.

I followed him, knowing exactly what part of movie I was currently in, but I kept stealthy, so no one could see me. As I watched Hiccup run around, and I started to say to myself, "Most people would leave. Not us, we're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My name is Hiccup." I continued, as I saw a Viking land in front of Hiccup from the sky, with his axe.

"Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name with frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like a charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that." I laughed to myself, as Hiccup fell over due to a fire blast from a Gronckle.

A Viking landed on top of him and bellowed, "Arggghhhhh!" In a cheery and insane way, then said, "Mornin!"

I ran over to a hillside and continued watching the scene. Hiccup ran through many Vikings, all of them saying similar things, "What are yeh doin here?" "Get inside" "What are you doin out?!" "Get back inside!"

As Hiccup continued to run, "Hiccup!" I saw Stoick grab him just before he nearly ran into a Monstrous Nightmare burning a pathway.

Stoick held him up by his tunic back.

"What is he doing out agai-" Stoick looked at the audience and pointed to him. Then Stoick looked at him directly and said, "What are you doing out? Get inside!" As he tossed Hiccup out of the way.

I continued narrating. "That's Stoick-The-Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon head clean off his shoulders." As I watched Stoick through something at a Deadly Nadder, "Do I believe it? Yes I do." I finished.

As Stoick said, "What have we got?"

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." A random Viking said to the chief, as a fireball came and exploded nearby.

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked. "None so far." The Viking replied. "Good." Stoick said.

A random Viking yelled in the distance, "Hoist the torches!" And I saw Hiccup running through the village.

I took that as a signal, and I ran over to Gobbers workshop, I stayed outside, and listened.

"Oh, nice of ya to join tha party, I thought ya'd been carried off?" Gobber exclaimed happily.

"What who me? Na. Come on I am waaaaay to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with, allll, this." He said, gesturing to himself.

"Well, they need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber said smiling.

I continued narrating to myself, but I did it in my head, because I didn't want them to hear me, and ruin the storyline. 'The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.'

I imagined Stoick saying right now, because I can't see him, "We move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults!"

I saw some light brighten in the distance, indicating the Monstrous Nightmare setting fire to a building. I continued narrating in my head. 'See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.' I imagined the Viking that yelled, "FIRE!" And I chuckled to myself.

I noticed Hiccup peer out of the workshop.

As I continued narrating, 'Oh and that's Fishlegs. Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut & Tuffnut. And. Asstrid.'

I looked over and saw Hiccup admiring Astrid, as she walked from the explosion of fire in the background.

I continued. 'Oh their job is so much cooler.'

As I listened in to the workshop from the outside once more.

"Oh come on let me out please, I need to make my mark!" Hiccup pleaded. "Oh you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places." Gobber countered.

"Please, two minutes, I'll kill a dragon and my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date." Hiccup argued.

"You can't life a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" Gobber said, as I saw Viking take the bola out of Gobbers hands and throw it at a Gronckle.

"Okay fine but this, will throw it for me." Hiccup said proudly.

The Bola throwing machine then launched a bola at a Viking standing at the door, knocking him out.

"SEE?! Now this right here, is what I am talking about!" Gobber yelled at Hiccup.

"It da ac…mild calibration issue…" Hiccup started but failed. "No no Hiccup." Gobber countered.

"If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop allll, this." Gobber said, gesturing to all of Hiccup.

"But you just pointed to all of me." Hiccup complained.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being, all of you!" Said Gobber.

"Ohhhhhh." Hiccup started. "Ohhhh yes." Gobber finished for him.

"You, you sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw, Vikingsness, contained! THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpened. Now." Gobber ordered him.

I smiled and continued narrating. 'One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon, is everything around here. A Nadder head, is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough, taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.'

'A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.' I imagined the next scene with a Viking telling Stoick on a catapult, "They found the sheep!"

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" Stoick commanded.

"Hurry up." Some Viking said. "Fire." Said another.

'And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare.' I continued. As I saw the scene in the distance with said dragon climbing up the catapult.

'Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this, nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.' I thought, as I saw the Nightmare looking up at Stoick.

"Reload!" Stoick commanded. He looked back at the Nightmare and said, "I'll take care of this." He then battered the Nightmare with his hammer.

'But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen.' I continued, as I got excited when I heard the familiar sound. 'We call it the.' "NIGHT FURY, GET DOWN!" Some random Viking yelled.

I peered over the edge, and I saw the catapult get blasted to bits. "Oh Toothless." I said to myself. "Get ready to be shot down." I muttered.

"JUUUMP!" Stoick yelled.

'This thing never steals food. Never shows itself, and, never misses.' As the catapult got blasted once again by Toothless, the Night Fury. 'No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I am going to be the first.' I narrated to myself.

Hah, as if you could kill a dragon Hiccup. I can't wait to watch you befriend Toothless. I thought to myself, smiling.

"Man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there." Gobber said, walking halfway out of the workshop, before turning around again and saying, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Gobber said, as he ran out of the workshop yelling a loud battle cry.

Hiccup then ran out of the workshop with his bola throwing thing. I quickly and easily followed him in the shadows, I realised that I was still wearing the same clothes before I left the 21st century. Time will come for questions & full realisation later. I want to see this.

I forgot all the other scenes, and just followed Hiccup, not bothering to think about Stoick capturing the Nadders only to be released in a few minutes.

I kept following him till he came to a stop. I hid in the background behind him, and watched him set up the machine.

Once he had finished, he started saying to himself, "Come on. Give me something to shoot at give me something to shoot at." He repeated.

I watched in awe as I saw Toothless flying around.

He then made a noise in the air, which Hiccup detected at once and he saw him too.

Toothless then made a dive towards a catapult in the distance, and Hiccup aimed his machine.

Toothless destroyed the catapult, and flew around.

Hiccup released the machine, and it shot a bola into the air, capturing the Night Fury.

I ran over next to Hiccup, and watched it fall down into the distance.

"Oh I hit it? Yes I hit it!" he exclaimed loudly. Oblivious that I was standing next to him. I thought to myself, should I run away? Naa. I'll just say two things. I smiled at him.

"Did any-" Hiccup stopped, and saw me standing next to him.

"I saw it, well done Hiccup. But now, RUN!" I said to him. As I bolted away as fast as lightning.

I ran over to a good hiding spot, and watched Hiccup from a distance, even though he couldn't see me.

Hiccup looked completely confused and shocked.

Then, as expected, the Nightmare came up behind him, and squashed the Bola throwing machine.

Hiccup turned around and yelled in fear, and started running away, just like in the movie.

The Nightmare started chasing him.

"Good, back to normal for the moment." I said to myself.

The movie played out normally, I watched amazed. No one could see me, I was well hidden.

"Okay but I hit a Night Fury." Hiccup said.

The scene kept playing out as I watched, I then remembered that Gobber was going to take Hiccup back to his house.

I let the scene keep on playing without me, and I quickly ran around the villagers, and into Hiccups house.

As soon as I got there and shut the door, I blacked out.

I woke up, and I was in a place which was filled with complete white, nothing, but white. Just like the place I wrote about when Hiccup & Toothless met Thor in my made up story, The Powers of Bonding.

I stood up, and said, "Where am I?"

A deep voice answered. "You are in the realm of the gods. James, you have been granted a special privilege."

"I take it you're referring to me going to the How To Train Your Dragon universe right?" I asked.

"Yes. You have become so infatuated with the movie, that we created a real life version of the movie for you, and you only. You will spend a lifetime in the How To Train Your Dragon universe. You are free to alter the storyline to whatever you want."

"Once your lifetime is up in that universe, you will be placed back into the modern real world where you started, at exactly the same point in which you left."

"So, in other words you will be given two lives. But you will still have your memory when you go back into the real world from this one." The voice finished.

"Thank you very much, but I want ask a few things. Firstly, will I be able to go back into the modern world when I want to? Or do I have to stick in to this world until I die in this one?"

"You have to stay in this one I am afraid, but do not fear, for you will be given many advantages for your stay in this universe. You will have your iPhone with you, and we have manipulated it so."

"That when you press the 'silent' button, it will make your house appear in front of you, so you can change clothes, have showers and what not. Your house will be invisible & undetectable to everyone & everything else. Also, when you activate this, time will pause itself when you go into your house, giving you infinite time in your house."

"You will not be able to see or communicate with anyone in your house. For you will be invisible when you go inside it too."

"You can take lots of things to and from your house in the How To Train Your Dragon universe. The things you can't bring into the house are people and animals. The things you can't take from your house include:

"Computers (But you can still use them & have internet access, but as I said, you can't communicate with people, or upload anything. But you can store data on your computer)."

"TVs, Computer accessories, & furniture. As I said you can still take your iPhone, it will always have permanent Internet access, should you need information. You cannot use the phone part of course, such as text, call."

"Your iPhone will have unlimited storage just your computer will, so you can record to your heart's content. Your iPhone will also be indestructible, it cannot be destroyed, no matter how hard you or others try. Which brings me to my next point, you can use your iPhone and..

"Stuff from your house even with other people seeing it, but, only your iPhone is indestructible with infinite battery life. Your iPhone cannot go more than 5 metres away from you, if it does, it will automatically teleport back to you, so no one can steal or use it." The voice finally finished talking.

"This is going to be amazing, thank you so much for this. But I have one last question, why did you do this? What have I done to deserve such a privilege?" I asked curiously.

The voice sighed and said, "Because your obsession is greater than I have ever seen. You seem to love the movie so much, you wrote a story about it, which is touching, even though it's not finished. And, you are a good person, you have never done anything bad in your life." The voice finished.

"Thank you. I cannot thank you enough." I said, with tears coming to my eyes.

"You're welcome, we'll hear each other again sometime in the far future perhaps. Goodbye James." The voice said.

"Goodbye." I replied.

As the white vanished, I was back in Hiccups house. I could feel my iPhone in my pocket of my shorts. I immediately pulled it out, and pressed the silent button.

The phone vibrated and then my house expanded right in front me. It did not damage the walls or seem to touch anything, it was just there.

Time was paused now, as I could hear absolutely nothing.

I went into my house, and into my room, and lay down on my bed.

Let's sleep now, when I wake up. I'll start off my adventure nice and fresh, I thought to myself. I looked at my bedside clock, it read 12:30am, but it didn't change at all whilst looking at for 2 minutes.

I smiled to myself, and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 1: Modern Life turns into Viking Life.**

**My first chapter of my new story! I am so happy.**

**Well, I have been sucked into the HTTYD universe! It's a dream come true!**

**Please read my other story, The Powers of Bonding. That is my first one, and it's still going.**

**Got many more chapters to do, please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Becoming Friends

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Chapter 2: Becoming Friends**

I woke up not long after falling asleep. I think.

I got up, and remembered the privilege I had just been granted.

Hmm, I should probably wear Viking like clothes, not shorts and a t-shirt. I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb.

Just as I was thinking on what to do, clothes suddenly appeared on my bed. They were Viking like, and looked brand new.

"Wow. Thanks gods or whoever/whatever did that." I said, looking at the ceiling.

My iPhone made a text message sound. What? I thought I couldn't communicate?

Puzzled, I looked at my iPhone, the sender was Thor, and the message read, "You're welcome. We forgot to give you Viking clothes!"

"Haha, doesn't matter, thanks a lot." I said to the walls.

I put the clothes on, they were surprising comfortable & fitted me perfectly.

"Alright, now." I said to myself. I sat on my bed.

"What to do. Hiccup will be arriving at his house not long after I leave. Then he goes off and runs into the woods to find Toothless. Should I stay here, or walk with him to the woods so I can meet Toothless too?"

"Or should I just avoid being seen completely and let the story play its course?" I asked myself. "Thor said that I can change the storyline anyway I want, but I still want Hiccup & Toothless to be friends, I don't want to ruin that!" I yelled to myself.

"Okay, here's what I'll do. I sneak out of Hiccups house as soon as I go back, and follow Hiccup into the woods, I will stay stealthy and watch him cut Toothless loose."

"After Toothless roars at him, he faints, I'll talk to him then." I decided.

"I also wonder if I can get my own dragon, I'd like a Night Fury too, but I never saw another Night Fury in the film. Oh well, I'll look into that later."

I stood up, and left my house, flicked the silent button, and my house disappeared.

I quickly ran out the back door of Hiccups house, and I could hear Hiccup imitating Stoick at the front of his house, saying the well-known line, "Excuse me barmaid!"

I ran up the hill, and into the woods.

I turned around and waited for Hiccup.

About 2 minutes later, I saw him running towards the woods.

He ran into the woods, then started walking, & got out his notebook.

I followed him around many areas, until he finally sighed, and that scene from the film started.

He put another X on his notebook map, and started scribbling.

"Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No not me I managed to lose an entire dragon!" he said angrily to himself.

He whacked the branch and it whacked him back. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

I got closer, and watched his every move.

He crawled over the edge.

I ran around in the distance, and saw Toothless all wrapped up.

"Oh wow. I-I, I did it! Oh I did it this-this fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" He exclaimed happily, as he put his foot onto Toothless.

The Night Fury shoved him off, and started breathing again, for he was holding his breath.

The scene kept playing out as normal, as I watched from the bushes.

Then the Night Fury pounced onto Hiccup, as expected, then roared at him, and flew off. Hiccup picked up his knife, then stood up. He turned around, and collapsed to the floor.

Now, I'll come in. I thought. I came out of the bushes and leant by Hiccup.

"Come on Hiccup, get up." I said, patting him on the back.

He steadily came back to consciousness.

"Wher-where am I?" He mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"You are in the forest near Raven Point." I replied.

He opened his eyes widely, and stood up quickly. He stared right at me.

"You. I've seen you before. How did you get here, who are you?" he demanded, staring at me in shock.

I smiled at him. "Hiccup, I followed you into the woods, that's how I got here. Yes, you saw me earlier. My name is James." I introduced. Holding out my hand.

He shook my hand then said, "My name is…wait, how do you know my name? I've never seen you before until yesterday. You aren't one of the villagers are you? Where do you come from?" he asked, looking scared.

"Hiccup, I will explain all that to you in due course. Right now, let's head back to the village. You need to get home, your father needs to talk to you." I said to him, smiling.

"So you followed me into the forest right? Did you see-"

I cut him off. "Yes, I saw the whole thing with you and Tooth- I mean, the Night Fury. Might I ask you, why didn't you kill it?" I asked.

"I don't know really, I just couldn't. He looked as frightened as I was." He said.

"And that's probably why he didn't kill you either." I added in. Smiling so much.

"I guess, yeah." Hiccup agreed.

We continued walking together till we made it to Stoicks house.

"Come in James, I wouldn't mind having some company." Hiccup offered.

"Alright then, but Stoick wants to talk to you first. I'll wait outside" I warned him.

"Okay, but how do you he wants to talk to me?" Hiccup asked.

I smiled. "Just go in, he'll be standing at the fire in the middle, go on." I gestured to the door.

Hiccup looked even more confused, and he muttered something like, "how would he know where dad is standing at the moment." As he pushed open the door.

I saw Hiccup freeze on the spot, shocked that I was right and Stoick was standing by the fire.

"Hiccup." He said, turning around.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." Hiccup said, as he shut the door.

I walked around the house, and stood outside the back door, listening in.

"I need to speak with you too son." Stoick replied.

The scene played out just as the movie did.

"I'll be back. Probably." Stoick said, as he started leaving.

"And I'll be here. Maybe." Hiccup replied. Stoick left out the front door, as I walked in the back.

"So, you're going into dragon training? I am gonna enjoy watching you." I smiled.

Hiccup turned around furiously.

"Ok! I've had it with you! Who are you?! Where did you come from? How is it you seem to know exactly what's going on?" he demanded angrily.

I smiled at him, further increasing his frustration.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I'll tell you when once we become stronger friends, because if I tell you now, you won't believe me, and life with get difficult for us both." I said, sighing.

"Now, dragon training will start early tomorrow morning, you will battling a Gronckle as your first dragon. I might even join you in dragon training, if Gobber allows me to." I smiled.

"Get some rest Hiccup, you're tired. I'll see you tomorrow at the dragon arena." I said to him.

As I walked towards the door, Hiccup stood in front of me.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked.

"Off to find a place to sleep." I replied quickly.

"Sleep here with me, in the house. Now that dad is gone, he won't know or do anything about it." Hiccup offered.

"Alright then, I'll stay here. Thank you. But where shall I sleep?" I asked.

"You can sleep on the floor in my room if you like." He offered.

"Sure, I accept." I answered.

"But, right now, I am going to go for a run around the village. I always like to get a run in the day, before dinner, or in this case, before bed." I said.

"That's dangerous. You can't go running around the village at night. There are dragons around this island." Hiccup warned.

"That won't be a problem. I'll be fine. Would you like to join me?" I asked.

"Alright then. Sure." Hiccup said smiling.

"But know, I run quite abit, if you get tired or need to slow down, let me know." I smiled at him.

He smirked, and we walked outside together.

"Alright, follow me." I said. As I started running.

"Whoa, okay." Hiccup said, running after me.

An hour later, we arrived back at the house. I was sweating a bit, but Hiccup was panting heaps, he could barely keep up with me.

"That was good." I puffed abit.

"Good? How do you run that fast? I don't think anyone can run as fast as that!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Ha. That was nothing. That is what I call jogging, I can run much faster that, but I don't because it uses up to much energy." I admitted.

"You should go into a running competition or something with the village." Hiccup suggested.

"Thanks, but I've gotta get you sorted out first. Come on, let's go to sleep." I reckoned.

We went upstairs and into Hiccups room. He gave me some blankets and a pillow. And I lay down on the floor.

"Night." I called out. "Night James." He responded, as he blew out the candle.

I waited for about half an hour, until I heard Hiccup snoring slightly.

I pulled out my iPhone, and pressed the silent button.

Time paused, and I went in my house.

"Alright now. Training will be a bit difficult tomorrow, I would like to join them. The Gronckle will be first. Hmm, I'll just pretend to act like the other Vikings. I'll grab a shield, and let the Gronckle fire at it." I said to myself.

With that decided, I went back out of my house, and got into the covers. I pressed silent again, and time resumed. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up early the next morning, surprisingly.

Hiccup was still asleep.

I decided not to wake him, and I went downstairs. I saw some fish in a basket, I took a nearby spear and plunged it into a fish.

The fire was still going luckily. I cooked my fish, and had my first meal in the new world for me. It tasted really good.

Time to wake up Hiccup. I thought.

I went back upstairs, and Hiccup was already awake.

"Oh hey James, for a moment, I thought you left for training without me." He said, looking slightly worried.

"No no, I just had breakfast. Come on mate, get up." I persuaded him.

Hiccup got out of bed, then froze. "'Mate?' I am not your mate! I can't mate you!" Hiccup exclaimed. Going red in the face.

I laughed and said, "Sorry, where I come from, people would call each other mates in a friendly way. Like, if I saw a really good friend of mine, instead of saying, Hi, I can say, hi mate. It's just a casual term." I explained.

"Well it isn't a casual term here, so don't use it again." Hiccup said, red in the face.

I chuckled and said, "Sure Hiccup."

Hiccup had breakfast, and we walked down to the arena.

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber exclaimed, as he opened the gates to the arena.

The young Vikings went in first, I heard Astrid say, "No turning back."

Hiccup and I waited outside.

"Hiccup, you'll be fine. Trust me." I reassured.

He looked nervous, but went in. I heard him say after a while, "Yeah no kidding right? Pain, love it!" Sarcastically.

I took a deep breath, and walked into the arena.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut groaned at Hiccup.

"What did I do Tuffnut? I just got here, if you were referring to me." I said loudly and confidently.

Everyone turned and stared at me.

Gobber was the first to talk. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is James Grant. I want to learn dragon training with you Vikings." I said confidently.

"Well James, by all means join us." Gobber smiled.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling.

I looked at the other Vikings, all were looking at me. I am older than them aren't I? I thought, this is going to be cool.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honour, of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber said.

I was expecting Snotlout to say the line, 'Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or?' But he didn't say it.

Instead, everyone was still staring at me, except Hiccup.

"What are you all looking at? Don't you want to defeat dragons? Listen & focus on Gobber." I exclaimed at them all.

They all turned and looked at Gobber. Maybe they are scared of me. That's even better. I thought.

Gobber then said his reassuring words to Hiccup. "Don't worry, you're small and weak…" he continued on.

He then moved in front of the doors, I suddenly realised that I didn't have a weapon.

I quickly got my iPhone out, and paused time.

I went in my house, and got a sword that I always kept on my wall. It was a real sword. Well made, and shiny. It even had a cover slot for it to go on. I hooked it onto my belt.

I resumed time, and stood next to the others, slipping the iPhone away, undetected.

"Behind these doors, are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed eight, armour sixteen." Fishlegs interrupted.

"The Hideous Zippleback." Gobber said.

"Plus 11 stealth times 2." Fishlegs said.

"The Monstrous Nightmare." Gobber said.

"Firepower 15." Fishlegs said.

"The Terrible Terror." Gobber said.

"Attack 8 venom 12." Fishlegs said excitedly.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Annnd, the Gronckle." Gobber finished.

"Jaw strength 8." I called out loudly, stopping Fishlegs from saying it.

Fishlegs looked at me with disbelief.

"What? I've read it too!" I said happily. He smirked and looked back at Gobber.

Gobber put his hand on the lever. "Whoa whoa wait, aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asked.

"No, Gobber believes in learning on the job." I answered Snotlout. "Indeed I do James." Gobber smiled, as he pushed the lever down, and outburst the Gronckle.

Everyone yelled in fear, except me, and ran. I walked away, and got a shield straight away.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." Gobber warned.

"I see James is already onto it! Everyone, get a shield, it is the important piece of equipment." Gobber yelled.

Everyone saw me holding a shield, and came over to get one as well.

As expected, Ruff & Tuff fought over a shield. As Gobber called out to them, "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out." After the Gronckle fired at the shield.

"Those shields are good for another thing, noise. Make lots of it, to throw of a dragons aim." Gobber said, as we all started banging our shields with our weapons. I got my sword out, and started banging it against my shield.

"Nice sword." Astrid called out to me all of sudden. "Thank you." I replied.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does-"

I cut him off. "6." I called out.

"Correct!" Gobber called back.

Fishlegs looked at me with envy, and the Gronckle fired at him and it hit his shield.

"Fishlegs out." Gobber called.

"Hiccup get in there." Gobber yelled at him. Noticing Hiccup hiding in a corner of the arena.

"So, I've moved into my parents basement, you should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out." Snotlout hit on Astrid, as his shield got blasted by the Gronckle, knocking him.

"Snotlout, you're done." Gobber called.

Hiccup came out and walked up to Astrid.

"So I guess it's just you and me huh?" he said.

"No, I am still here." I called out. Hiccup looked at me. And with me saying that, he got distracted, as the Gronckle fired at him, and its blast hit his shield.

"One shot left!" Gobber called.

Hiccup started running after his shield. The Gronckle followed him.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled.

Hiccup fell onto the wall, and the Gronckle prepared to fire at him.

I grabbed the Gronckle, and moved it away, it fired against the wall.

"And that's six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage!" I said to the Gronckle, as I swung him with my hands into its enclosure and shut the gate.

"Well done James. You must have a bit of strength to swing the Gronckle." Gobber complimented.

"Why thank you Gobber." I smiled at him. The other Vikings kept staring at me with amazement.

Gobber walked over to Hiccup and said, "Remember, a dragon will always, ALWAYS, go for the kill." He said to him, as he lifted him up from the ground.

Not exactly Gobber, I thought.

"Come on Hiccup, let's go." I said.

"Go where?" He asked. As we left the arena.

"Aren't you wondering why the Night Fury didn't kill you? Let's go and have a look in the forest." I smiled at him. He looked excited, and said, "That's just what I was thinking!"

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup asked the ropes he was holding. As we made it to the spot where Hiccup untied Toothless.

"Let's take a look down here." I offered, gesturing down the hill.

"Alright." Hiccup said.

We approached the famous 'cove' from the film.

I am going to enjoy watching this, I thought to myself.

**End of Chapter 2: Becoming Friends.**

**ATTENTION READERS: I am going on holidays for 3 weeks starting on Saturday the 21st of December 2013.**

**During the time I am on holidays, I won't be able to upload much (if any) chapters during my holiday. I might be able to upload at least 1 chapter, but I doubt it. I will be on holidays.**

**I get back from holidays on the Saturday the 11th of January 2014. And I promise that I will resume writing when I get back. **

**I will be taking my Laptop while on holidays, so I might even be able to write when I am not busy. But don't count on it.**

**And yes, I am pretty sure I will be starting a Sequel for my first story The Powers of Bonding perhaps when I get back. We'll see. I'll still continue this story too.**

**Thanks for reading. See you in a few weeks.**


	3. Toothless & Lennox

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Chapter 3: Toothless & Lennox**

As we approached the cove for the first time, Hiccup looked around the cove, observing it. Just as I was.

It looked empty as expected, "well this was stupid." Hiccup pointed out.

"What's that on the ground?" I asked Hiccup, pointing to the night fury scales on the ground.

He looked down where I was pointing, and picked up one of the scales. I backed off a bit, waiting for Toothless's sudden flight in front of us.

As expected, the Night Fury flew up right in front of us. Scaring Hiccup out of his mind that he fell backwards.

I didn't flinch, and Hiccup was astounded at that.

Toothless kept on trying to get out of the cove by scratching at the walls, but he kept falling down.

Hiccup got out his notebook and started sketching the Night Fury. He was standing up on the ground of the cove. But he couldn't seem to fly.

"Why don't you just, fly away?" Hiccup said more to himself than me.

"He's injured. Look at his tailfin. You must have torn it off when you captured him." I said.

"Yeah I guess." Hiccup agreed. Now looking guilty, as he rubbed half of Toothless's tail fin off his sketch.

"He likes fish see?" I pointed out. As Toothless's just tried to catch a fish in with his mouth. "Yeah." Hiccup replied.

But then, as expected, Hiccup accidently let go of the burnt stick he used for drawing.

Toothless looked up, hearing the sound of the stick hitting the ground. And looked directly at us.

We both stared back into his piercing green eyes, as once again, I was reminded of my cat Suzie back in the modern world.

Hiccup turned his head curiously at the dragon, and he did the same. While I just stood next to him, and did pretty well nothing.

"I better get back to the village." Hiccup said.

"Alright, you go on ahead. I'll meet you later." I answered.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked, looking at me suspiciously.

I tried to think of a quick & believable lie.

"I am going to go for my run now, feel like it now. But I'd like to do it by myself, if that's alright." I said. That sounded a lot of more convincing than I thought.

"Oh alright. See you later James." He said, losing his suspicions. "Bye." I replied. As Hiccup went off, I waited till he was out of sight.

I approached back towards the cove. And I saw Toothless sitting in the same position he was before, staring up at me.

My iPhone suddenly let out another text message tone. Toothless heard the sound, and looked around confused. I smiled and got my iPhone out of my pocket.

Another text from Thor and it read: You have the ability to talk to dragons. You speak as English, but dragons will understand it as their language, and when they talk, you will understand them.

"Thanks Thor." I whispered to the skies above.

I put my iPhone back into my pocket, and looked at Toothless.

"Hello dragon. I mean you no harm whatsoever. I just want to talk to you, may I come down?" I called out loudly.

The Night Fury looked shocked, as it understood what I was saying. It looked at me with suspicion, but then nodded its head.

I jumped down the cove wall. And strolled over to Toothless.

"Greetings Night Fury. My name is James. A pleasure to finally meet you." I said, smiling at him.

"What do you want human? And why aren't you afraid of me?" Toothless asked.

"I am not afraid of you because I know you all too well, just as I know Hiccup. The boy who was standing next to me up there." I pointed towards the clearing above the cove.

The dragon backed in surprise, and his ears perked up.

"You understand me?" He asked, bemused.

"Yes I do my friend." I answered, smiling.

"I am not your friend, I don't even know you. I destroy your village, aren't you furious?" He stated. Looking threateningly at me.

"I am not from the village of Berk. Sure, if I was a Viking of the village, I certainly would have tried to kill you. But, I have no interest in doing such a thing. I cannot tell you where I am from, because you won't believe me." I said, smiling.

"Just to ask, why did that other boy, as you named him Hiccup, let me go? He's the one who caught me right? Or did you catch me?" He asked. Perking his ears even further up.

"Hiccup caught you yes. He let you go because he said you looked as frightened as he was. He looked at you, and saw himself. That's why he didn't kill you Toothless." I replied.

"Funny, that's the reason I didn't kill him. Wait, who's Toothless? I don't have a name." He said, looking confused.

"Ha. That is what Hiccup is going to start calling you. I probably shouldn't have said that." I said, guiltily.

"Can you see the future or something?" Toothless asked. "You seem to know a lot of stuff." Toothless observed.

"I guess that's one way you could put it. Look Night Fury, I just want to ask you two things. First, is that Hiccup will come and see you tomorrow, so please be nice to him. He gets treated pretty badly at the village."

"Secondly, I want to ask you if you know any other Night Furies besides yourself. I would like to meet another." I finished.

"So, you can see future, you know Hiccup is coming to see me tomorrow, and you want me to be nice to him? You also want to know where other Night Furies are." He summarised.

"Yes, that's right. But, I can't really see the future, only certain things." I confirmed to him.

"Alright. I believe you. I will treat Hiccup nicely. But, can we be friends? You seem to be different than other Vikings, including Hiccup." He asked, looking nervous.

"Sure Toothless." I smiled at him. "Hey, trust me. I won't let you down. Come over to me, I'll give you something you will enjoy." I said to him.

He looked nervous slightly, but accepted and said, "Alright."

He walked slowly over to me, and as soon as he with within reach, I gave him a scratch behind the ear.

Toothless immediately started purring. "Ohh, that is so nice." He purred.

"I knew you'd like that." I muttered to him, smiling.

"So, where can I find another Night Fury?" I asked again.

I stopped scratching him, and he stopped purring and sat down in front of me.

"Ok, I will call my brother with the sound of my roar. He lives at the nest along with many other dragons." Toothless said.

Toothless then stood up, and faced the sky.

He let out a deafening roar, and kept it going for about 5 seconds.

Afterwards, nothing happened.

"That was dramatic." I laughed sarcastically. "Just wait." Toothless assured.

Just then, I heard another roar similar to the one Toothless just called out from a distance.

And within about 2 minutes, another Night Fury came and landed next to Toothless.

The other Night Fury just noticed me, and ran forward to pounce on me.

I jumped out of the way quickly. "I mean you no harm Night Fury. I am friends with your brother." I said calmly to the new dragon.

The new Night Fury froze at my voice, as Toothless then said, "It's okay brother. You can trust him.

"But he's a human! What has gotten into you?!" The new Night Fury roared. Turning and facing Toothless.

I snuck up behind the new Night Fury, and scratched him behind the ear.

"Ohhh that's good." He started purring straight away.

"Calm down my friend. It's alright. I am not, nor ever going to hurt you." I assured.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise. Here. Face me." I commanded.

He did so, and his bright blue eyes, unlike Toothless's green, stared at me.

I held out my hand towards his snout. "What are you doing?" He asked, eying my hand.

"Just trust me." I said.

He nodded and leant his snout on his head onto my hand. I felt electric shivers being sent from my arm all around my body as my hand came into contact with his snout.

And it seemed he went through the same sensation, for he shook with either nervousness or excitement. A new bond has been made.

"Do you have a name?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"How about Lennox? I always liked that name, but I rarely every saw it in use.

"Lennox, alright. Sure. What's your name?" He asked, smiling.

"My name is James Grant." I introduced myself.

"Can I do that hand snout thing?" Toothless suddenly interrupted us.

"Haha, Toothless. You will be doing that with a friend very soon. Not with me, I have now bonded with Lennox." I said smiling. As I rubbed Lennox's snout with affection.

"Oh ok." Toothless sighed, with a hint of jealousy towards his brother.

"Okay, I better go and see Hiccup. I need to take care of him. I'll see you both tomorrow. Lennox, get ready for some flying, Toothless, prepare to meet someone really special." I teased them both, smiling.

"Look forward to it. Bye James." Lennox shouted excitedly.

"Bye James." Toothless said.

I started walking out, then I thought of something.

"Actually, Lennox, can you give me lift?" I asked excitedly.

His ears perked up in excitement, and he came bounding over to me. I chanced a glance at Toothless, he looked depressed, as he stared at his tail.

"Do not worry Toothless. I will tell you something. If all turns out for the best in the next few days, you will be able to fly again soon." I guaranteed.

He looked at me with shock & disbelief.

"But that's impossible." Toothless stated.

"Nothing is impossible. See you tomorrow Toothless." I smiled at him, as I climbed on Lennox.

"Let's go Lennox." I exclaimed.

He then launched off into the sky. I just managed to hold on. But I can't keep on doing this, I am going to have to make a saddle, or get Hiccup to make one, after he has bonded with Toothless I thought.

"Alright Lennox, just drop me off over there." I said, indicating to near the Great Hall, but out of sight to everyone.

He did so, and rubbed my head with affection as I got off, we have bonded so fast, I thought.

"Okay Lennox, go and keep your brother company. But make sure that you are out of sight of here by tomorrow, just stay with your brother. I will call you with your name or Toothless's roar when I need you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye James." He said. "Cya buddy." I replied, as he took off to the skies.

It was nearly night, as I walked into the Great Hall. I saw Hiccup sitting and reading the dragon manual.

"Kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight. Night Fury." He said, as he came to the Night Fury page.

"Speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hid and pray it does not find you." I remembered the quote easily as I said it to Hiccup.

"James! Where have you been?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Oh doing all sorts of things. Mainly running. I see you found the dragon manual. Amazing isn't it? How Vikings say kill on sight & extremely dangerous for every dragon." I answered him, as I sat down next to him.

"You've read the whole book?" He asked. "You're like Fishlegs."

"Not exactly. I have only read certain parts of it. Pretty much the bits you just read." I said awkwardly.

Hiccup closed the book, and got out his notebook and opened it to the drawing of Toothless.

He put it on the desk, and admired it.

"What is it?" I asked him. As he stared at the picture with admiration.

"I don't know. I just, want to see him again. I have a weird feeling as if there's…" he trailed off.

"You feel as if you're somehow connected to that dragon, that he felt somewhat special to you. A certain closeness to your heart?" I asked, smiling.

He looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Yes, exactly. How do you-"

"Okay Hiccup, I will tell you a little more about myself. First, let's get back to your house." I sighed.

He got up and walked out fast. With me following, and before I knew it, I was already in the house.

"Alright now. I don't think much of what I can say will explain it yet. So, I'll just show you something. Please, remain calm." I requested.

But I knew for some reason that would make him ever more nervous.

"Are you ready? This might give you a shock." I warned.

Hiccup chuckled. "As if I could get a bigger shock than a Night Fury roaring in my face." He muttered.

Here we go I thought. I reached my hand into my pocket, as Hiccup watched my every move. And I pulled out my iPhone.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked, intrigued by the object.

I walked over to Hiccup, and passed it to him.

He examined it with his fingers with fascination. "Wow, what is this thing? I have never-"

He then pressed the home screen button, which made the iPhone screen light up bright in his face, my cover photo on the lock screen, is a picture of Planet Earth from space.

Hiccup screamed in fright and dropped the phone. When it hit the ground, nothing happened. No marks or dents or anything. Then the screen went black by itself.

"That isn't from this world." Hiccup said, eyeing the iPhone with fear.

"True, and neither am I. I come from a different world." I said seriously.

I picked up the iPhone, and unlocked it. Went into my videos, and played the only on there.

"It's making noise!" Hiccup screeched. I had to supress a laugh that time.

"Hiccup, please calm down."

"NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! You are from another world! What are you doing here? Why are you here?" He demanded angrily and with a touch of fear.

I sighed and said, "I am from a place called Planet Earth. Which is in its early 21st century. Our technology is advanced. This is called an iPhone. We are humans. Our weapons are no longer spears and arrows. Our modern weapons are far more advanced and dangerous."

"We create things called movies or films. I was inspired by a movie called How To Train Your Dragon. I was so in-love with the movie, that the god Thor, granted me a special privilege."

"The movie featured this exact world. The main character being you Hiccup. I can't tell you too much more because it's hard to explain. So, to sum up, I am from another world. I know lots about this world because it was featured in a film. Would you like to see the film?" I asked.

Hiccups reaction was unpredictable. I was almost certain that he would not believe me, and even if he did, he would probably betray me and tell me to leave.

He stood there. Frozen. Not moving.

He finally managed to open his mouth and said, "Well, I guess that makes sense. You appeared here so quickly and suddenly, and knew almost everything. But, I don't want you to leave. You are my only friend I have ever had, apart from Gobber. And I want to see that film, but not now. Maybe once I've gotten my head over this." He admitted.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to believe me so quickly. Thank you." I nearly went to tears.

"Oh by the way, you have dragon training tomorrow, and we'll be battling a Nadder. Just make sure you act normal when training starts.

"Oh I will. I want to ask Gobber some questions on the Night Fury." Hiccup admitted.

The Night went smoothly as Hiccup seemed to go back to normal mode almost straight away.

The next morning we both woke up at the same time, and we went down to training in the arena together.

"So I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book, or a sequel, or maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet-WHOA!" Hiccup yelled, as a blast of fire from the Nadder flew next to him. And burned his axe.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber called out from above the arena. As he watched the new recruits try and avoid the Nadder.

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter." Gobber called out. As the Nadder flung some spikes at Fishlegs.

"I am really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs called out.

"Look for its blind spot, every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Gobber called from the outside. I didn't feel like participating this time, so I just watched from the outside next to Gobber.

Ruffnut & Tuffnut just discovered the Nadders blind spot, and hid in it.

The scene kept playing as normal.

"Hey hey, uh so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked Gobber.

"No one has ever met one and lived to tell the tale NOW GET IN THERE!" He bellowed at Hiccup.

"I know I know, but hypothetically?" He replied. But then Astrid called out to Hiccup.

"Get down." She said quietly. As the Nadder came close.

Astrid then rolled in front of Nadder, with Snotlout following. Hiccup tried to roll, but the shield has was holding was too heavy for him, and pulled him backwards.

The Nadder noticed him, and tried to get him. But he managed to get out of the way.

The scene played out as normal.

I kept watch but said nothing so far.

"Has anyone ever seen one napping?" Hiccup asked Gobber. Ignoring the fact that the Nadder was going crazy chasing Astrid around the arena.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called, as the Nadder came close and Astrid fell on top of Hiccup.

"Ohh, love on the battlefield." Tuffnut teased. "She can do better." Ruffnut joined in.

Astrid got off. Pulled her axe out and smashed it against the charging Nadder. The Nadder recoiled and walked away.

"Well done Astrid." Gobber complimented.

Astrid turned around and faced Hiccup again on the ground. "Is this some kind of joke to you?" She said disappointedly.

"Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on!" She said, whilst pointing her axe at Hiccup.

I walked up to Hiccup, and got him to his feet.

"Okay that's enough. Let him be." I said, looking at Astrid.

Astrid eyed me with suspicion, scowled and left.

"Thanks." Muttered Hiccup. As we left the arena together.

"Don't mention it." I replied, smiling.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked Hiccup.

He waited a bit before answering. "I would like to see if I can sneak up on the Night Fury in the cove. I might take a fish." He said, looking both excited and nervous at the same time.

"I'll come with you." I said.

So we made our way to the forest, on the way Hiccup got a fish from a basket.

As soon as we made it to the cove, I walked straight in. I saw two Night Furies both looking at me as I walked in.

"James wait! What are you doing?!" Hiccup exclaimed nervously. I ignored him and walked into the cove.

"Hey Lennox." I called out, smiling. Lennox came bounding over to me right away, and smiled. "Hey James. I see you brought Hiccup with you." He noticed Hiccup.

"Yeah. Hiccup, come here, I want you to meet two Night Furies." I called out to Hiccup.

Hiccup was looking at me with shock, but slowly came in.

"Hiccup, this is Lennox." I introduced. "This isn't the Night Fury you shot down. The Night Fury you shot down is over there." I indicated, pointing at Toothless.

He looked to where I was pointing, as said dragon stood on top of a rock.

"Go over to him." I suggested to Hiccup.

Toothless looked lonely & slightly depressed still.

"How is he Lennox?" I asked my dragon.

His ears perked up at the name as he replied. "He's alright. Still a bit depressed that he can't fly, but I think he is looking forward to making a bond, but he doesn't know if he should trust Hiccup. "Lennox said. Watching Hiccup move slowly over to Toothless.

"He will in time. Don't worry." I said confidently.

"So, how have you been Lennox?" I asked, giving him a scratch.

He purred as he replied, "Yeah good thanks. How about you?" He asked.

"Yeah good. Thank you." I replied, smiling.

"Let's watch how Hiccup and Toothless go." Lennox suggested.

"Yeah." I replied, as we both turned and watched Hiccup walking towards Toothless with a fish in his hand.

Toothless sniffed and approached closer, Hiccup held out the fish towards Toothless.

Toothless went closer to Hiccup, but then retreated and growled "Get that knife away!" as he saw a flash of sliver from his tunic.

Hiccup backed off a little scared. But realised that the dragon was angry that he came armed with his knife.

Hiccup took the knife out and dropped it on the ground next him.

The Night Fury gestured its head to the lake, indicating that he wanted the boy to throw it away, so he couldn't suddenly reach down and get it.

Hiccup picked the knife up with his foot and kicked it into the lake in the middle of the cove.

Toothless watched it go into the lake, as he then sat down and looked at Hiccup with a puppy face cute expression.

Hiccup held out the fish once again. The Night Fury came closer this time and opened its mouth for Hiccup to place the fish in. Hiccup noticed that he couldn't see teeth.

"Huh. Toothless. I could have sworn you had-" Hiccup started, as suddenly razor sharp teeth shot up out of his gums and snapped the fish out of his hands. Chomping it down quickly.

"Teeth." Hiccup finished, smirking.

"Nice going Hiccup." I called out supportively.

He turned, shrugged & smiled at me.

He turned back to Toothless, who started approaching him.

"Uh, no no, no. I ah, don't have any more." Hiccup pleaded as he fell down onto the ground and got pinned to a rock by Toothless being so close.

"Let's share my fish." Toothless said. As he brought up a half of his chomped fish and regurgitated it into Hiccups lap.

"Ugh." Hiccup exclaimed, not moving from his position, eyeing the fish with disgust.

Toothless leant back, and sat down again, and stared expectantly at Hiccup.

Hiccup sat & stared back, until the Night Fury looked at the fish in his lap, and then looked back at him.

Hiccup looked at the fish, then at Toothless. He realised that he was meant to eat it. He sighed and took a bite of the fish.

Toothless gave an approving look, as he ears perked up.

Hiccup didn't swallow the fish, and kept it in his mouth. He tried to shove the fish back at Toothless.

"He wants you to swallow it." I called out, chuckling.

Hiccup looked at me with a do-I-have-to look. I nodded.

He then swallowed. And made a disgusted sound with his mouth.

Toothless licked his lips.

Hiccup smiled at him, and showed his teeth.

Toothless eyed Hiccups teeth, and then tried to smile, mimicking Hiccups smile, toothlessly.

Toothless growled "hey don't try and pet me, I don't trust you yet." He warned, as Hiccup tried to touch him with his hand. Toothless turned around and tried to fly, he crashed on the other side of the cove.

"Nice try Hiccup." I called out to him. "Keep on trying." I added.

"Don't encourage him James. I don't trust him yet." Toothless called out to me.

"You will soon." I muttered to myself. Hiccup didn't hear, he didn't know I could talk to dragons yet.

Hiccup waved at me, as he walked around over to Toothless.

The scene played out as normal.

Hiccup just finished walking around all the lines Toothless had drawn in ground with a tree. As me and Lennox continued to watch from a distance.

The Night Fury gave an approving breath to him, and muttered, "Nice job. I liked the way you moved." Even though Hiccup couldn't understand.

Hiccup reached out his hand once again to try and touch Toothless.

Toothless turned slightly, but didn't run away, and growled softly.

Hiccup retreated his hand back, and Toothless stopped growling.

Hiccup sighed, and turned his head away, closing his eyes, and reached out his hand once again.

Toothless didn't growl, but looked at Hiccups hand in astonishment. "He really trusts me. Okay, I'll trust him." Toothless muttered to himself.

Toothless leant his snout forward and closed his eyes, as it made contact Hiccups hand.

Both beings felt an electric shiver race through them both, as if a powerful connection or bond had been made.

I quickly hopped onto Lennox, "Let's get over there!" I whispered to him.

He smiled and took off quickly and landed right next to the two. I nearly fell off at the speed he was going.

I walked over to the pair, who still had not moved from the position they were both in.

"Very nice. I am pleased with both of you." I strolled over to them both.

Hiccup and Toothless both opened their eyes, broke contact and watched me walk over to them.

"Let's make a new bond. All the four of us. Lennox, come over please." I called out.

He bounded over in a flash and stood right next to me.

"Alright now. Hiccup, hold Toothless's paw with one hand. Lennox, hold mine my hand with your paw please. And now, all of us, let's put our other paws and hands together." I said.

We all did so, and we all put our hands and paws together, as a new electric shock between the four of us.

We all could have stayed there for decades, the 4 of us, locked in a trance. All of us admiring our bond, we were all friends.

As soon as we broke apart, Hiccup said, "Toothless, if I can call you that, I will work on a new tail for you. Lennox and James, you both get your skills up in flying before we can catch up!" Hiccup teased.

"Sure, we'll do." I replied smiling. Lennox purred in excitement.

"Yes, I am already accustomed to my name of Toothless now, thanks to James." Toothless smiled at me. I gave an assuring nod.

"Oh Hiccup by the way, I can understand dragon speech. So if you ever want to know what Toothless is saying, ask me." I offered.

"That's great! How can you understand them? Will I be able to understand them sometime?" Hiccup asked.

Suddenly my iPhone made the text message sound once again. Lennox and Toothless automatically looked at my pocket. Hiccup however, looked puzzled.

"Hold on a sec." I said, as I pulled it out. Message was from Thor again, and it read: Hiccup will have the power to understand dragonese language as soon as he has seen the film How To Train Your Dragon.

I sighed and put my iPhone back into my pocket.

"Hiccup, I need to talk to you sometime soon about that. For now, let's head back to the village." I said.

We all smiled at each other.

"Bye Lennox, see you soon." I gave him one last scratch behind the ear.

"See you James, look forward to seeing you again!" He purred in reply.

"So Night Furies like a scratch behind the ear?" Hiccup noticed me.

"Yeah, but there is so much more I know. I'll tell you all the things you can do to Toothless sometime soon." I said mischievously. Toothless gave me a sarcastic threatening look.

"Alright, bye bud." Hiccup gave Toothless a pat on his snout.

"Cya Hiccup." Toothless replied. "He said Cya." I translated to Hiccup.

After about 20 minutes, it was night time. And we both were had finished dinner in Hiccups house.

I thought this was the perfect time to show Hiccup the film.

"Alright now, Hiccup, you will have the power to understand dragons once you have seen the film that I want you to see." I said, a little sadly.

"Okay, let's get it over with." He sighed.

I pulled out my iPhone, and placed it on the table in front of us both.

I loaded up the movie, but paused it just before it started.

"Now I have to warn you. This will, and I repeat, WILL have the biggest impact on your life. I will be extremely surprised if you don't freak out. This film will start from where & when we first met. Except I will not be present in the film. Please, try and remain calm and watch the whole film through." I warned.

Hiccup sighed again, and leaned back in the chair.

"Very well. I will try my best." Hiccup said nervously.

"Your life will be in this film, your thoughts and actions will be here. Are you ready?" I asked one last time.

"Yes, hurry up." Said an impatient Hiccup.

Thor, please, make this go calmly, I thought to the god of Thunder.

I pressed the play button on my iPhone, as it came up with the DreamWorks logo.

"What is Dreamworks?" Hiccup asked.

"DreamWorks is the company that created this brilliant movie." I answered. There is probably going to be a lot of questions through this.

The camera started moving across Berks waters.

"That is Be-"

Hiccup was cut off by his own voice coming out of the iPhone.

"This, is Berk. Its twelve says north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery."

Hiccup screamed as the water came up from against the rock and splashed onto the camera. I paused it.

"This is your voice, I know all your words off by heart." I said, almost proudly. "Don't worry, this is just a film, that water isn't real. It's just a screen." I tried to explain.

"So I am going to hear my voice?" Hiccups voice trembled.

"Hear it, see it, and watch it." I replied.

"Alright, this is freaky, but keep going." Hiccup said.

I resumed it.

"My village." Hiccup continued narrating in the film, as the camera swept across Berk itself. "In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests."

I paused it again.

"How you going, know that it will show Berk, you, dragons, Stoick and the Night Fury." I advised.

"It's alright. I am fascinated now, don't pause now till I tell you." Hiccup said.

I resumed it.

"You see most places have mice, or mosquitos…We have," Hiccups narration paused as Hiccup in the film then shut the door, as a Monstrous Nightmare fired at him, and he said, "Dragons."

I paused it, as Hiccup yelled, "THAT'S ME! I REMEMBER SAYING THAT! THAT WAS WHEN I FIRST MET YOU! THIS IS AMAZING! Keep on going!" Hiccup exclaimed.

I was amazed that Hiccup was acting like this, I thought he'd be fearful, or scared.

I resumed it once again.

"Most people would leave. Not us, we're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My name is Hiccup." Hiccup laughed at how the Viking fell down.

"Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name with frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like a charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that." I laughed to myself, and the real Hiccup joined in, as the film Hiccup fell over due to a fire blast from a Gronckle.

A Viking landed on top of him and bellowed, "Arggghhhhh!" In a cheery and insane way, then said, "Mornin!" In the film.

"Hahaha, that was funny." The real Hiccup exclaimed.

The scenes kept on playing as normal.

And finally we came up to the part of when Hiccup shot down Toothless.

"That's Toothless that I shot down right?" The real Hiccup asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, as we watched the film scene where Hiccup shot the bola out at the Night Fury.

The movie kept on for a while.

We just finished the part where Hiccup freed Toothless, and Hiccup fainted.

"Wow, so, I really did let him go." The real Hiccup said, amazed. "Yeah you did. One of the most iconic parts of the film." I reckoned.

Hiccup smiled as we kept on watching.

We kept playing it, till we finally arrived at the bit where we were up in real life.

I paused it just after Hiccup made the bond with Toothless by touching him on the snout.

"I think we should pause it here, I don't want to show you the future. I think we should let it play its course. I know what is going to happen, and I want us to make our future. And when we reach certain points in the future, I will show you movie up to each point we arrive at." I said.

"Alright, that seems fair enough." Hiccup agreed.

"I must admit I am very surprised by your reaction. I thought you'd be scared or something." I asserted.

"Yeah, I thought I would be scared too. But, to be honest, I feel amazed by all this, I don't feel fear or anything. It's weird." Hiccup squeaked.

"All right. Let's go and meet up with the other trainee's for dinner." I suggested, remembering that part in the film.

"Sure." Hiccup replied. "I was actually thinking of doing that." Hiccup added.

"I know Hiccup." I smiled at him mischievously.

He blushed a shade of red, but continued with me.

**End of Chapter 3: Toothless & Lennox.**

**I wasn't expecting to be so bored on my first few days of holidays! Lucky for that, I got to do lots of typing of my laptop. **

**I will try to keep doing more till the 2nd of January, it will be much harder & I will have less time available to write from then, on.**

**Don't count on lots of chapters at the moment! Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year!**


	4. First Flight

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Getting some great reviews now, that's great guys! Thank you so much!**

**(By the way, thanks so much for the new reviews on my first story, the powers of bonding, I promise you that I will do a sequel!)**

**connerpopcorn - Thanks for those words, eternal happiness would be cool!**

**AtkiakFF – Thank you, I agree Lennox looks awesome from the words described, I will try to make it as long as The Powers of Bonding (and yes I hope to make a sequel soon). Thanks for your many reviews on both stories!**

**rladbfl2002 – Thanks & yes I agree. I will continue as I can :)**

**TheArctic78 – Thanks so much for reading both my stories! Yours words are awesome, thanks so much!**

**FidjiaskyEH – I will update when I can, thanks!**

**WildDragon93 – Happy holidays to you too! I'll write as much as I can :)**

**ImNightFury – Thank you, and no I don't have Deviantart, for the moment.**

**See-that-guy**** – Thank you for that long review. As to the 'meh' grammar, I don't particularly notice all my faulty grammar. I try to edit the chapters before I upload them. But I know it's never enough, I can't correct every mistake, and I don't have the time or patience to do so. But I do my best especially that I am on holidays now. As to the plot, I don't know the plot either, I am making this up as I go along, but as I said in the summery, it will follow the plot/storyline of HTTYD, and it won't be too different. As to James missing his family, yeah, he might do so a little in further chapters, but, knowing that he will see them as soon as he leaves the HTTYD world, is reassuring enough to not miss them, plus, I am basing this on my life experiences, as I also said in the summary, I am James, if I was actually in this situation, I am writing what I would be like I suppose. As to why, and as to why is he allowed to keep his iPhone, and how does a phone summon a house? I don't know, he was just granted this because of his passion for the film. Well, this is fantasy…I know it's completely unrealistic, but that's the whole point, an unrealistic world where you can do whatever you want, isn't that awesome? As to an app to summon the house, nah, I prefer to think of it as the 'silent' button on the iPhone, not an app. If you prefer to think of it as an app for yourself, by all means think that. I write what comes to my mind, I don't particularly care if people don't like it, it's great to get feedback, but I write & upload what I like. I disagree when you say it could be better, this is what I do, I don't think I could make this better, you and other people could probably make this better of course, but as I said, I write what I like. Thank you for the review once again. **

**Sorry for this long response to a review, but it was necessary to reply to the reviewers.**

**Now on with my story!**

**Chapter 4: First Flight**

So Hiccup and I made our way up to meet the others for a feast. Hiccup seemed to switch to his "normal mode' pretending as if the Night Furies, and I didn't exist, as we walked up there.

As we arrived, the others all greeted me, but ignored Hiccup.

"Guys, stop ignoring Hiccup. I am getting tired of this, when you see him, give him respect. What has he done to all of you that's so bad you fail him in the respect of fellowship?" I demanded on everyone.

Everyone went silent at words, Ruff and Tuff looked ashamed, as they stared at ground. Astrid looked angry but slightly fearful of me. Fishlegs simply did nothing. Gobber seemed to agree with my words, but said nothing. However, Snotlout looked furious.

"That how we treat him, that's what he deserves." Snotlout hissed.

"Why does he deserve it Snotlout?" I barked at him. Closing my fists as I stood with Hiccup seemingly nervous behind me. I glared threateningly at Snotlout.

"Because he…." Snotlout trailed off, not finding the right words to say. But still looking mad.

"That's what I thought. If I catch you guys treating Hiccup badly any more, you will regret it." I warned them.

Everyone now looked terrified, even Astrid. Except Snotlout & Gobber.

"Okay, I've had it with you Jamck or whatever your name is! Who are you?" Snotlout returned my glare of threat.

Before I could respond however, Gobber intervened. "Okay that's enough the both of you! Now, why don't I go back to telling you all about how I lost my limbs?" Gobber suggested.

"Fine by me." I said, looking away from Snotlout and sitting down, with Hiccup sitting next to me.

Gobber smiled and continued, "And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look in his face, 'I was delicious!' He must have passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber nodded, gesturing to his wooden leg.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand is inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still of in-control of it? You could have killed the dragon from the inside by, crushing its heart or something." Fishlegs said, mashing his chicken legs together, whilst we all glared at him, bemused.

Snotlout picked up his cooking chicken & glared at it. "I swear I am so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand, and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face!" He spluttered.

"Uh uh, it's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A d-"

"A downed dragon is a dead dragon isn't it? A common phrase." I interrupted Gobber.

"Indeed it is James, you're right." Gobber smiled at me.

Hiccup suddenly, stealthily (and expectantly, because I noticed), left us to go and start work on the tail for Toothless.

Gobber yawned. "All right. I am off to bed, you should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. But slowly, but surely, working our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will the honour, of killing it?" Gobber teased them.

"It's gonna be me, it's my destiny, see?" Tuffnut gloated. Astrid noticed Hiccups absence walked over to the pathway leading back to the village. Then returned to her seat.

"I am gonna go to bed." I said. Everyone nodded at me, and continued talking as I left.

I raced to the workshop, and met Hiccup making the new tail.

"How is the tail coming along?" I asked loudly, as I walked in while he was puffing air into the fireplace with that puffer thing.

"Hey James, I see of course, you knowing the future, you already know I am building a tail for Toothless?" He smiled & questioned me.

"Indeed." I smiled back.

As he continued, I watched him work.

"By the way, thanks for sticking up for me back there." He blushed slightly whilst speaking those words.

"No problem, let me know if they ever treat you badly, I can handle them." I stated, flexing my right arm muscle. Even though to myself my muscle wasn't much, I seemed to be much stronger here in Berk.

"Thanks." Muttered a Hiccup red in the face.

"I am going to go to bed. When you're finished with the tail, come home and show me. We'll go and see our Furies tomorrow morning, before training." I yawned.

"Sure thing, see you later." Hiccup smiled.

I left the workshop and headed back Hiccups house.

On my way, I found the path blocked by a Viking.

"You. I am sick of you showing off and pretending you run the place. That is my job. Who are you anyway?" Snotlout asked, looking annoyed.

"Snotlout my name is James Grant. I don't run the place, I just have respect for myself and my friends." I speculated, walking right up and realising how tall I was, I stood just over him.

"I tell you what, are you any good at running?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, I am the fastest runner on Berk." He blurted proudly.

"I challenge you to a running race. How about tomorrow after training? If I win, you have to respect me, others, and especially Hiccup. And if you win, we'll have a fight together, and you can try and beat me up, I will resist & fight back, but at least we can fight, either way, it's not that bad for either of us." I suggested.

Snotlout considered this, thinking for about 10 seconds.

"Done, I accept those terms." Snotlout snickered, holding out his hand.

I took it and squeezed his hand hard, not too hard, as I feel I could break it, but enough to hurt.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, as he took his hand back and nursed it.

I laughed at him, "See you tomorrow."

He scowled & muttered, "Bye loser."

3 hours later.

I was sitting on the floor, amidst my sheets. Watching the film How To Train Your Dragon.

"Ah you're awake, I thought you'd be asleep." Suddenly came a friendly voice.

I quickly stopped the film, and put the phone away.

"Hey Hiccup, nah, I am not really tired. Though, we both have big days tomorrow. I challenged Snotlout to a running race after training, which will involve a battle with a Hideous Zippleback. And you have to put Toothless's tail on to try, as well as I need to get some practise with flying with Lennox." I finished, sighing.

"Thank you for summing that up. You challenged Snotlout to a running race?! Ha, good luck. On a different note, would you like to see the tail?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure." I responded.

Hiccup pulled the tail from behind him.

"Very nice." I mentioned as I examined it. It looked exactly the same as in the film.

"Thanks." Hiccup thanked me, as I handed it back.

"Let's go to sleep now." I yawned. Hiccup nodded and we both went to sleep.

We both woke up at similar times the next morning, but we both were determined to see our Furies.

We quickly had breakfast, then made our way to the cove. Hiccup took a basket of fish & the new tail. Where Toothless & Lennox awaited us.

We both crept in, and walked into the middle of the cove.

"Hey guys?" I called out loudly.

Immediately two magnificent black figures ran around from the other side of the cove at lightning speed & came over to us.

"Hey buddy." I welcomed to Lennox. He purred happily at me. "Morning James." He grunted.

"Let's do some flying." I said to him, whilst giving him a scratch.

"You read my mind." Lennox responded. His bright blue eyes gleaming with excitement. I hopped onto his back, and held on to his neck.

He took off into the sky, and as we climbed higher and higher, I caught a glimpse of the scene back at the cove.

Toothless was looking jealously at the two of us, but then Hiccup introduced him to fish and eels, spilling the baskets' contents onto the ground.

I focused back on flying.

"Oh this is amazing!" I exclaimed, as we flew through the clouds, enjoying every moment of flight.

"I know, it's awesome." Lennox agreed with me. His ears flapping in the wind.

"But Hiccup or myself are going to have to make a saddle for us, because it's too difficult to hold on, I have to lie frontally down to hold on. But it's fine when you are flying straight and even." I confessed.

"Yeah, I was starting to think so." Lennox voiced back.

We kept on flying all around Berk, skimming across the water, darting above the trees, dodging the sea stacks. It was most enjoyable. I felt that I belonged in the air.

"Alright Lenn, let's see how our friends are doing back at the cove." I requested, looking around the beautiful scenery of Berk.

"Alright James, hold on." He warned, as he turned around and I held on tight, because I was close to falling off.

As soon as we arrived at the cove, we saw Toothless flying?

"OH MY- IT'S WORKING!" Came Hiccups voice. I suddenly noticed he was holding onto one of Toothless's tailfins on his tail. As he flew above the cove.

I laughed, as did Lennox. We kept on flying around the cove, observing them both in the air.

Toothless turned and headed back down, and started to skim across the lake in the centre of the cove.

"Yes! Yes I did it!" Hiccup exclaimed.

I saw Toothless look back at his tail, and flick Hiccup off, sending him screaming till he was thrown into the water. Toothless lost control of his flight, and plummeted into the water too.

We landed on the bank not far from them both, laughing so hard.

"Yeah!" Hiccup cheered happily. As he rose to the surface, as Toothless did many metres away.

"Come over here guys!" I called out across the cove.

Toothless & Hiccup both looked over at us, and swam over.

"Have a good fly?" Toothless asked Lennox. Shaking himself dry, like a dog would once coming out of water.

"Yeah it was great. We had a great fly, we saw you both attempting to fly as we made our way back." Lennox sniggered.

"Hey Hiccup, good job with the tail, I saw you holding onto his tail fin." I complimented. As I could just tell Toothless was blushing with embarrassment of the flying failure.

"Yeah, still needs a lot of work though." Hiccup admitted, taking off his shirt and squeezing the water out of it.

"Hey Lennox, can you start a fire up? So Hiccup can dry himself?" I asked my friend. He came over and blew a fire ball into a pile of wood nearby.

"Thanks." Muttered Hiccup.

We all sat down by the fire for about half an hour.

"Alright, I am dry enough now. We better get to training James. What dragon are we battling today?" Hiccup asked, standing up.

"A Zippleback. And yeah, we better go. I gotta vs Snotlout in a running race after anyway." I admitted, smiling.

"Oh I'd like to watch you race." Hiccup Toothless & Lennox all said at once.

I sighed. "Very well. Hiccup you can watch from wherever, but Lennox & Toothless, you'll have to watch from somewhere where you both can't be seen. Because if the village discovers either of you, they will try to kill & capture you on sight. If I win or lose, just don't do anything, I'll meet you both at the cove afterwards. Don't give away your position." I warned them.

"Sure. No problem." Lennox & Toothless both said in unison.

"Alright, see you both later. Make sure that within an hour, you are both in a good spot to watch James race." Hiccup said.

"Bye guys." I addressed Toothless & Lennox with affection.

"See you, and good luck." Lennox said. "Yeah, good luck." Toothless added.

Hiccup and I left the cove to go to training.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Hiccup asked nervously, as we approached the Arena. Seeing the others all getting their buckets of water ready.

"Yeah. Trust me. It'll be fine, talk after training, before I race." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, and we joined the others to prepare for the Zippleback.

**End of Chapter 4: First Flight.**

**Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews I am getting for this story and my first one! The feedback is getting better & better!**

**I will start a sequel for The Powers of Bonding within early January. **

**I know this was a short chapter, I just wanted to reply to all the reviewers quickly. Next chapter will be longer.**

**I cannot guarantee that I will upload often, because I am on holidays, but I have been lucky for the moment. Don't count on frequent chapters! I'll do what I can!**

**Thanks again! See you soon.**

**Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year!**


	5. The Race

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, followers & favourites once again!**

**Chapter 5: The Race**

"Today, is about teamwork", came Gobbers shouting voice from around us.

As the Zippleback gas burst out of its enclosure, surrounding us all.

"Now a wet dragon head, can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback, is extra tricky. One head breathes gas. The other head lights it. Your job is know which is which." Gobber finished taunting us.

The gas managed to surround all of us, as it expanded, it split us all of us into groups.

Astrid was with Ruffnut, Snotlout was with Tuffnut, leaving Fishlegs, Hiccup & myself all together.

"Razor sharp serrated teeth, injects venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims-"

"Will you please stop that?!" Hiccup hissed at Fishlegs, who shut up immediately. I smiled at myself, and kept watch for the dragon.

"If that dragon, shows either of its faces…I am gonna- THERE!" Snotlout shouted. Throwing his bucket of water at a figure in the gas. Tuffnut also did the same.

"AH!" Screamed Ruffnut. "Hey! It's us idiots!" Ruffnut exclaimed, annoyed. Revealing herself and Astrid. As the gas dissipated between the two.

As I watched Ruffnut and Astrid punch Snotlout and Tuffnut, in the corner of my eye, I saw Hiccup putting something yellow and slimy under his fur vest.

"Whoa WHOA!" Tuffnut yelled, as the dragon snatched him into the gas.

Suddenly, the dragons tail emerged from the gas so fast it knocked Astrid & Ruffnut over, spilling their water.

Tuffnut came running out of the gas, "Oh! Oh… I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" He yelled as he run out of the gas.

"Chances of survival are dwindling in the single digits now." Came Fishlegs's nervous voice.

Suddenly, one head emerged and went over to Fishlegs.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He exclaimed, as the dragon head came close to him.

He threw his water over the dragon, who then sniggered and opened its mouth to reveal it was the gas breathing head.

"Oh. Wrong head." Said Fishlegs's simply.

The dragon then barfed out heaps of gas at Fishlegs. Who then screamed and ran away.

"FISHLEGS!" Gobber yelled. Said Viking ran away and got to a safe place, which left me and Hiccup.

The other head emerged, revealing the full dragon self.

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber called out loudly.

Hiccup threw his water to the targeted dragon head, but said dragon moved its head up and dodged the water. The water fell uselessly onto the ground.

"Oh come on." Hiccup exclaimed, annoyed.

The dragon then came really close to Hiccup, and he fell over. And I seized my chance.

I threw my bucket of water over the correct dragon head, which in turn soaked it from being able to ignite the gas.

The dragon hissed at me, but then went for Hiccup who was lying on the floor.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled. Running forwards, but then stopping abruptly and putting a shocked expression on his face.

"Back, back, back." Hiccup started. Getting up from the ground, the dragon was rearing back, and making noises at Hiccup. But it seemed scared at him.

I pretended to act shocked, as I watched Hiccup scare the dragon into its enclosure.

"Now don't you make me tell you again. Yeah that's right. Back into your cage. And think about what you've done." Hiccup smirked, revealing the eel, and throwing it into the cage. The dragon kept leaning back up against the wall, as it was terrified of the eel.

Hiccup then shut the doors of the dragon's enclosure.

"Impressive Hiccup. Nice work." I complimented him, smiling.

Everyone else was staring blankly at Hiccup. Not believing what they just saw.

I walked over to him. "Nice trick with the eel, better thank Toothless for revealing that." I whispered to him.

"Yeah thanks." Hiccup replied, blushing.

I turned back to the Vikings.

"Snotlout, come on, let's have our race." I said loudly, smiling and striding over to them.

Everyone seemed to pull themselves together.

"Alright, let's go to Stoicks house. We'll start the race from there, then the track will lead down here to the arena, then first to make it back to Stoicks house wins." Gobber said.

"Come loser, let's do this." Snotlout cheered.

All of us started walking up from the arena.

"Be careful, don't let Snotlout cheat or anything." Hiccup warned, as we walked up there.

"Don't worry, it'll go fine." I assured him. "Keep an eye out for our Furies." I whispered.

Just as we nearly made it to Hiccups dad's house, Hiccup noticed something.

"Look!" He whispered, pointing to the hills.

I looked over, and saw two nearly identical black figures sitting down in the distance, watching. I made sure no one was looking, and I made a wave to them.

Hiccup waved quickly too, and I could have sworn I saw two tails lift into the air behind them both and wave.

Hiccup and I turned away and smiled at each other.

We made it to Stoicks house, Gobber drew a line in the ground with his wooden foot.

"Contestants, line up here!" Gobber called.

Snotlout and I did as asked, and stood behind the line.

"Remember, no physical contact throughout the race. No cheating, I will be watching. If one person cheats, said person will be disqualified, and the other will win. The track is from here, to the arena, and back. First to make it back will be the winner!" He called.

I noticed many villagers had come over and were a gathering crowd behind us.

"On your marks." Gobber started, as myself and Snotlout readied ourselves.

"Get set. GO!" He yelled.

We both sped off. I started it as a slower run, as Snotlout got a little ahead of me. I was saving my energy for the run back from the Arena.

Snotlout got ahead by about 3 metres, he was running as fast as he could, while I took it easy. We made it to the dragon arena.

I then took off at my fastest speed. My legs carrying me as fast as they could.

I sped ahead of Snotlout. As I passed him, running up the hill as fast as lightning. I wasn't even puffing.

I continued to run, as I was half way between the arena and Stoicks house on my way back, Snotlout seemed to be catching up.

I sped up even faster. I ran, ran and ran.

I looked behind me, Snotlout was jogging now, as I sped up the hill. I made to the finish line first.

Cheer erupted from the crowd, and I saw a shocked Hiccup, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs & the twins.

I was breathing a fair bit, but not really puffing.

Snotlout then caught up, and made it back, puffing so much. He looked furious, and I could sense a touch of jealousy.

"The winner is, James Grant!" Gobber yelled out. Enticing more cheering from the village.

"Good run Snotlout." I said. Holding out my hand.

Snotlout gave in.

"Yeah, well done James. I will agree to our deal." He said, not smiling, but shaking my hand.

"Thank you, you are starting to grow up a fraction. Good work." I said, smiling at him.

Snotlout looked mad again, turned and hobbled away. "But I still hate Hiccup." He muttered under his breath.

I turned back to the others.

"Well done James. I am impressed by you. I would like to talk to you more." Gobber said, smiling.

"Sure Gobber, we'll talk sometime." I agreed, smiling at him.

Fishlegs looked nervous.

"Fishlegs, it's alright. What's the matter?" I asked, walking over to him confidently and putting my hand on his shoulder.

Fishlegs shuddered. "Ca-can we all talk to you sometime? I don't know you." Fishlegs requested.

"Of course." I said smiling again.

Astrid came over.

"I would like to talk to you James, in private." Astrid said. Her expression unreadable.

I turned and faced her. "Sure Astrid, sometime soon. Not now." I said firmly.

Astrid nodded and walked away, leaving me and Hiccup.

"Hey buddy, let's go meet the Furies in the cove." I said to him.

He smiled & nodded.

As soon as I entered the cove with Hiccup, I was being covered by saliva from two massive tongues.

"Ugh, what! Ugh you, uck, guys, come on!" I exclaimed loudly, as they pushed me over, and continued licking.

They finally gave up, and backed off.

"Great race James, you smashed Snotlout." Complimented Lennox.

"Yeah, well done mate." Toothless smiled, as he went over to his rider.

"I wish I could understand what they were saying." Hiccup said un-expectantly. As he gave Toothless a pat on his snout.

"Don't worry, you will eventually. You just need to finish watching the film." I reminded him. Then I got a thought. I'll show him the training with the Zippleback.

"Alright, I'll show you some more Hiccup." I said, pulling out my iPhone and sitting down. Then I realised something, I had not explained where I came from, or the iPhone stuff to the dragons.

"Hey Lennox, and Toothless, come over here, let's all sit together. I gotta do some explaining to the both of you." I started.

Hiccup, Lennox & Toothless all came over. Hiccup sat next me, Toothless sat just in front, and Lennox sat behind.

"Now, as you might or might not have guessed, I am not from this world. As you can see from this." I asserted, holding up my iPhone. "This isn't from this world."

"Yeah, kind of figured that." Toothless decided. Eyeing the iPhone with curiosity.

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'll start the movie from the beginning, and I'll stop it as soon as we finish the Zippleback training. Lenn & Toothy, come here, I'll put the iPhone on the ground so you can both see." I announced, putting the iPhone on the ground.

I loaded up the movie from the beginning, and prepared to play it.

"Now, this will probably give you both a shock. It gave me a shock when I first saw it. Just accept it." Hiccup suddenly said.

"Yeah." I agreed. Lennox & Toothless both came over and looked at the iPhone. "Here we go." I sighed, and I pressed play.

"This, is Berk. It's twelve days north-"

"That's Hiccups voice!" Toothless suddenly interrupted. I paused it.

"Yes, you will see & hear Hiccup, yourself Toothless, and many people & dragons. However, I won't be in it, and you won't be either Lennox. Just watch." I said, smiling.

Toothless nodded in an accepting way. I translated what Toothless said to Hiccup. And I resumed.

After a while, we came to the scene where Hiccup shot Toothless down.

"That was Hiccup shooting me down wasn't it?" Toothless whined lowly. I paused the film.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Sorry about that bud." Hiccup said sadly, looking down.

Toothless licked him, and said, "Hiccup, it's alright. I am glad you did, for we have made friends now. And you have separated me from the beasts control over me, as James did with Lennox."

Toothless suddenly looked nervous, he had mentioned the beast. Which I immediately knew was the Red Death inside Dragon Island. "Toothless just said that's it's alright. He said that he is glad you did, for we are friends now." I translated, leaving the part with the beast out of it.

Toothless looked at me with a confused expression.

"Toothless, time will come to talk about that later. I know exactly what it is you are talking about. But the time is not right. The time will come when you will show Hiccup that. At that time, I will go with you on Lennox." I reassured quickly.

Toothless looked shocked, as I knew he knew what I was talking about, he nodded.

"You are talking about the beast right?" Lennox suddenly interjected. "Yes, but let's talk about that later. I want to show you both this film." I almost begged.

"Alright alright." Both Night Fury brothers both said in unison.

Before Hiccup could speak, I stopped him.

"Hiccup, it is irrelevant to learn about that now. I will show you along with the dragons and somebody else in time. Let's just watch some more." I said, pleading.

Hiccup sighed and nodded. I resumed the movie.

We now got up to the part where Hiccup let Toothless go.

"Wow, that's amazing. Why didn't Hiccup kill Toothless?" Lennox asked. While I paused it, just after the bit where Hiccup faints and collapses to the ground.

I translated that for Hiccup.

"I don't know really, he just looked as frightened as I was. I felt like I saw myself in his eyes." Hiccup said slowly.

"Yeah, same reason as to why I didn't kill him." Toothless said, smiling toothlessly.

"Toothless said that the same reason why he didn't kill you." I translated to Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless smiled at each other. And I resumed the playback.

The movie kept playing as normal, but I accidently paused it after Hiccup ran off from training the Zippleback, and I paused it on the screen at the time where Hiccup is sewing the saddle.

"Oh no, I wasn't meant to let you see that." I said.

"It doesn't matter." Hiccup said.

"I was planning to make a saddle anyway." Hiccup chuckled. Lennox nudged me from behind, which reminded me of something.

"Hey Hiccup. I am no good at making things, I know that you are going to make a saddle for Toothless, and I was wondering if you would make one for me and Lennox?" I asked nicely.

He smiled at me and said, "Of course. No problem."

**End of Chapter 5: The Race**

**I HAVE GOTTEN MORE REVIEWS & FOLLOWERS (& Favourites probably very soon, it is equal) for this story than my other one! That's amazing!**

**Please read my other story too, The Powers of Bonding! I have a sequel for that coming soon.**

**Thanks for the many reviews once again. You guys are awesome!**

**By the way, I am going to start the sequel to The Powers of Bonding very soon, as in, next couple of days, maybe before the New Year! It could be uploaded at any time! Stay tuned to my profile & my first story.**

**I recommend people, re-read my first story, The Powers of Bonding to familiarise yourself for the sequel!**

**Thanks for reading! See you soon. Happy New Year for when the time comes!**


	6. Astrid

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**All these reviews, favourites & followers, it's just great! Thank you all!**

**Good news: I have started the sequel to The Powers of Bonding. It is named, Life's Journey.**

**WARNING: This chapter will have some sexual references, chapter name gives away who with. No sex scenes or anything of that sort.**

**Chapter 6: Astrid**

Hiccup & I left the cove not long after that little chat.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" I asked Hiccup, as we started walking through the village.

"I am going to start work on the saddles, for you and me. And do some more thinking about Toothless's tail fin & making him fly." Replied Hiccup.

"Alright, I am going to go and talk to Astrid, then I'll see Fishlegs, and lastly I'll go and see Gobber. I better go and have a talk with them." I sighed. Putting my hands in my pockets of my shorts. "But, I'll change first, I'll get on some jeans." I added.

"Jeans? What are Jeans? Remember, you are supposed to look like a Viking from around here, not someone from where you are actually from." Hiccup reminded.

"Fair point Hiccup. But, I still want to wear jeans. I'll keep all the other clothing I have on, but I'll get into jeans. People look really good in jeans." I admitted, remembering seeing people back in the modern world wearing them, people look awesome in them.

"Are you attracted to Astrid?" Hiccup suddenly asked, red in the face.

I laughed and said, "I am a little, but somebody else here has a crush on her." I smirked at Hiccup.

He went as red as a tomato, "shut up! I don't like her" He lied.

"Oh yes you do, I know you do. Don't bother denying it. Don't worry, nothing will happen between Astrid and me." I said to him. I hope.

"Fine. I'll see you later." Hiccup murmured, still red. And walked off to the forge workshop.

I smiled and went back to Hiccup house. I paused time, went into my home and changed into my jeans, then left & resumed time.

"I still reckon I don't look any good though." I said to myself. Looking down at myself. But to the eyes of the villagers, I probably do look good. Not that it matters, the people here aren't as attractive as people back in the real world.

Then I thought about my sexuality. Back in the real world, I felt that I was bisexual, being attracted to women & men alike. But here in the How To Train Your Dragon world, I think I am straight. Men here are definitely not attractive to me.

I walked outside of Hiccups house, and made my way through the village.

Many villagers looked at me as I going past, all the men looked nearly disgusted, but some of them didn't seem to mind. The female Vikings all smiled at me.

I couldn't see Astrid anywhere. Maybe she's off throwing her axe at some trees. I'll go up to the forest. I thought to myself.

I went up to the forest, and sure enough, Astrid was entering the forest with her axe.

I suddenly thought I should always be armed with my sword. You never know what might happen.

I made sure no one was looking, paused time, got my sword, attached it to my belt, resumed time, and walked into the forest, following Astrid.

Not long after we entered, she started throwing her axe at the trees.

Then I noticed she was muttering to herself as she threw her axe.

"He does look good you know. I know he's older, but- NO! Snap out of it Astrid. You don't even know him." She got angry with herself.

I smiled to myself and decided this would be perfect time to reveal myself. She just threw her axe.

I stepped around the bushes. And pretended to act surprised, and as if I didn't hear her.

"Ah, Hello Astrid." I called out confidently.

She spun on the spot, and faced me. Her face turning bright red, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, turning back around and fetching her axe. The brushing her hair back.

"Oh I just went for a walk in the woods, I like getting some privacy sometimes, I can see you like doing the same. And practising with that axe." I smiled, striding over to her.

"Yeah, it calms me a bit." She said, smiling.

"Would you like to talk now? You said earlier that you wanted to talk to me in private." I reminded her.

She blushed again and said, "Sure, would you like to join me for a walk? We can talk and walk." She asked politely.

"Sure, okay. Lead the way." I said, smiling. Putting my hands in jeans pockets.

She looked down at me, and asked, "What are you wearing? I never seen that type of clothing before." She asked, looking at my jeans. Then turning away, blushing again. Damn, she blushes a lot.

Though, I blushed too.

"I call these Jeans. I dunno why, I just do. The island from where I came from had clothing like this, that is, before it was destroyed. I figure it's really comfortable." I finished. Boy, that a big lie to tell, but I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Ah ok, wait, your island was destroyed?" She questioned, looking worried.

"Do not worry Astrid, it happened a while ago. I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind. It hurts me mentally remembering it." I confirmed. I hated lying like this, but it had to be done.

"Oh ok, sorry." Astrid apologised.

"It's alright." I said, smiling again at her as we walked through the woods.

"What's up with Hiccup lately? How did he do that today with the Zippleback?" Astrid asked. Changing the subject. I saw the corner of her eyes eying my jeans up and down.

"Not sure, I thought it was pretty impressive." I started. As some pressure started building up in the groin. I tried to ignore it.

"I dunno how he did that, but I thought it was amazing." I admitted. As the pressure continued. I tried hard not to look at Astrid in the same way she was looking at me at times.

"Yeah it was pretty cool. I'll definitely respect him more now." Astrid said. As we continued walking together.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you like Hiccup at all?" I asked, slightly nervous for the first time.

"I like him a little as an acquaintance. Nothing further. I currently like someone else." Astrid said, blushing again.

"That's cool. You like Snotlout do you?" I said, smiling.

Astrid's face turned into a look of disgust & went red. Her blonde hair moving beautifully in the light breeze in the wind.

"No! I don't like him at all, I hate it how he hits on me all the time!" Astrid said angrily, throwing her axe at a nearby tree as if it were Snotlout.

I laughed. "Yeah I guess that could be annoying." I chuckled. I ran over to tree, got the axe out and brought it back to her.

"Thanks." She muttered, red in the face again.

"So, who is the person you like? You don't have to tell me or anything, I am just curious." I whispered, smiling.

The pressure in the groin was getting harder and harder to ignore.

And, without hesitation, Astrid came very close to me, and kissed me.

I could not avoid kissing her back. I put my arms around her waist, as she did to me. The pressure in my groin was at its hardest now. Many thoughts danced in my head as we kissed. Some arguments.

What about Hiccup? Isn't he supposed to be with Astrid?

That's how it ended in the film.

But the gods said that I could alter the storyline in any way I wanted.

Do you want Hiccup to be alone?!

Of course not! But who else is there? I don't find anyone else attractive…

Neither does Hiccup!

Maybe we could all be together…

No, don't think like a child James.

You broke your promise to Hiccup! You said nothing would happen when you went to see Astrid!

That thought pushed all other thoughts out of my head. But, I continued kissing.

NO! END THE KISS! Said the voice in my head.

I abruptly ended the kiss, breaking apart and opening my eyes.

Astrid opened her eyes, and looked surprised, but ashamed.

"Astrid, I am sorry. I want to be with you, but I can't." I said sadly.

"Why, what is it James? I like _you_." She said, pleading. I had never seen Astrid like this.

I sighed. "I can't tell you Astrid, at least not yet. I promise that one day, I will explain everything to you. But for now, we have to either be friends, or just acquaintances. I am sorry. Until the time is right." I let go of Astrid, and she let go of me.

"Alright, we can be friends." She sighed. Picking up her axe.

"Good, and don't worry, no one will know about our kiss right? I mean, I don't want to tell anyone." I said firmly.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone either." She smiled at me.

"Okay, bye Astrid." I said sadly, turning away.

"See you James." She said, looking sad too.

I made my way to the forge after exiting the forest. The pressure in my groin had disappeared. And now my mind was replaced by a depressed expression.

As I walked, I remembered the modern world.

Now that I thought about it, I missed my parents, and the modern life a bit.

But I knew I had forget about them for the moment, I have to focus on living in this world first.

I wondered if there were any other attractive women, or even men in this world. Other than Astrid, if only I could fancy someone else, not Astrid, or Hiccup could fancy someone other than Astrid.

I walked into the forge, and I saw Hiccup had finished making the saddle.

"Hey James. How's things?" He asked, observing me as I came over to him.

"Wh-what, oh yeah, fine. I see you have finished the saddle, when do you want see Toothless?" I asked, stuttering a bit at the beginning.

He looked at me with a suspicious look.

"How about now?" He asked, smiling. But the look remained on his face.

"Alright." I smiled.

We made our way to the cove once again, we were about half way, and then Hiccup broke the silence.

"Alright, come on. What's on your mind? Out with it. You looked weird and stuttered when you came into the forge." Hiccup said, releasing a look of suspicion on his face.

I sighed. Very well, I might as well tell him.

"Yeah, I found Astrid. We had a walk together, and we, ah," I trailed off.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup I am sorry. Neither of us could help it. Astrid kissed me. She likes me and I like her. I know I said to you nothing would happen! I am so sorry." I apologised.

Hiccup went red in the face, then said, "James, its fine. I don't care. Astrid is only a crush, I am sure I could find another person if I needed to. But right now, I couldn't care less." He smiled.

I smiled at him.

"Still, I won't have a relationship with her." I declared firmly.

"Okay." Hiccup said.

We stopped talking and we entered the cove to greet our Furies.

The next day…

Hiccup started chasing Toothless to get him so he could put the saddle on.

Meanwhile I practiced flying with Lennox, without a saddle still.

Hiccup then made a saddle for me and Lennox after his first attempt it getting the saddle on Toothless.

"Thanks Hiccup, means a lot." I said to him.

He smiled and got back to work.

Today was spent dedicating time for Hiccup to get Toothless and himself airborne without crashing.

During one their crashes, Hiccup & Toothless landed in a large patch of grass. Dragon nip, I thought. Smiling.

Toothless started rolling around and massive enjoying the feel of the grass on his back, and started purring loudly. Hiccup watched, amazed.

"Can I join him?" Came Lennox's desperate voice.

"No." I said firmly, smiling.

Lennox drooped his ears and put on a look of depression.

"I am joking Lennox! Of course you can! Come on, let's fly into it!" I yelled happily.

Lennox gave a yell of joy and flew into the grass next to Toothless, I jumped off and stood next to Hiccup.

"Amazing isn't it? I call it dragon nip. This stuff affects almost all dragons." I said, smiling. Watching the Night Fury brothers rolling around in it.

"It affects other dragons? Awesome, I'll use it in training today." Hiccup said, smiling as picked up some grass and put it in his pocket.

"Yeah, it'll be good against the Gronckle." I said, smiling to myself.

An hour later…

The Gronckle had just finished beating the crap out of everyone except Hiccup. I watched from above, I wasn't in training today, I couldn't be bothered.

The Gronckle then charged at Hiccup, I noticed him holding out the dragon nip.

The Gronckle stopped charging, and sniffed the grass.

Hiccup rubbed it on his noise, and the dragon's tail wagged excitedly, as the dragon toppled over.

10 minutes later after training, all the Vikings were surrounding Hiccup, asking questions.

"That was incredible." "I've never seen a Gronckle do that." Came all the voices.

Astrid tagged along behind, jealous of Hiccup.

"Ah I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with ya." Hiccup called, as he turned around and ran away. I decided to follow him. Leaving the others behind, astonished.

And before I knew it, we were back in the cove, Hiccup was giving Toothless a fantastic scratch behind his ears, and on his neck.

He was purring with pleasure, as I did the same with Lennox.

"Hey Hiccup, watch this." I said, smiling. He turned and faced me.

I scratched Lennox under his chin, he gave a quick purr of pleasure, then collapsed onto the ground, dosing in bliss.

"Awesome." Hiccup smiled, and did the same thing to Toothless. He fell to the ground just like his brother.

The next day…

We were all in the training arena, battling the Nadder again.

I decided to myself beforehand that I would avoid training now, so it will end up being Astrid and Hiccup vs-ing each other like the film, instead of me. So I just watched from the outside.

Hiccup as expected, used the chin scratch to bring down the Nadder.

Later that night, as expected of course, Hiccup was surrounded by Vikings who were now his fans, meanwhile Astrid was getting annoyed by this.

Next day, I was watching Hiccup from the air with Lennox, he was using his hammer to shine a light onto the ground, and making Toothless follow it. I was reminded once again of Suzie, my cat back home. She used to follow lights like that!

"What is that?" Lennox asked, looking at the light that Toothless was chasing.

I laughed and said, "See Hiccup, Lennox?" He nodded in reply.

"See how he is using the light from the sun that is shining onto the hammer to reflect the light onto the ground?" I said, chuckling.

"Oh wow, haha. I didn't notice that! My brother is such an idiot! Nice move Hiccup." Lennox said.

I smiled to myself.

In training that day, Gobber announced that the recruits were battling a Terrible Terror.

"Hah! It's like the size of a-" Tuffnut started. But the Terror attacked him his face on.

I could not help but laugh madly from the stands, with a few other Vikings.

Hiccup as usual, used the light on his shield to take the Terror back into its enclosure.

"Wow. He's better than you ever were." Tuffnut exclaimed at Astrid, massaging his nose.

Later on, Hiccup and I went to the forest where we encountered Astrid who was once again throwing her axes angrily at the trees.

She saw us both, and we both froze, as did she. We quickly turned and headed to the cove. She didn't see us luckily.

Once in the cove, Hiccup grabbed a nearby fish basket, and fed Toothless. He had finally designed a proper pulley system for the tail and himself.

I watched as Hiccup and Toothless went to a nearby tree stump, and put a rope around it.

We took off from the ground, and watched from above them.

"This will be funny Lennox. I bet you that the rope will snap, making them both fall back into the trees. When Hiccup stands up, he will look at the saddle, and say, 'Oh great.'" I said, smiling to him.

"Let's see." Lennox responded.

As we watched, the exact things I said happened.

"Wow that proves you really know the film well." Lennox admitted.

"Yeah."

Later on that night, after the events that happened with Astrid and Hiccup back in the village, I sat down at night with Hiccup, Toothless & Lennox.

"Hiccup, and dragons, let me show some more of the film. And, I want to show a bit that is about to happen." I said, not smiling.

"Alright." Everyone said at once.

I got out my iPhone. And resumed playing from our previous point.

As soon as we finished the part where Astrid met Hiccup at the village at dark, just that we had gone through, I paused it.

"Now, I am going to show one bit of the future, just one bit, because I want to talk about it with you all afterwards, alright?" I said.

"Sure." Everyone responded.

I resumed playback.

The scene played again, and now the camera was focusing on the boat with loaded Vikings that were sailing into Berk.

Hiccup gasped, but said nothing. Realisation had just hit him.

As it continued, we all watched.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least?" Gobber asked Stoick-The-Vast, who had just returned.

"Not even close." Stoick responded. Upset. He was carrying a fish basket.

"Oh, excellent." Replied Gobber.

"I hope you had a little more success than me." Stoick said, sounding hopeful.

"Well if by success you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then, yes." Gobber replied, smiling. Taking the basket out of Stoicks arm and swinging it into his own.

Stoick turned and faced him with a confused expression, but before he could say anything, someone else did.

"Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved!" "Out with old, and in with in the new, right?" "No one will miss that old nuisance." The village is throwing a party to celebrate!" Came heaps of Vikings all shouting at him.

Stoick turned to talk to but he couldn't say anything.

He turned to Gobber and finally said, "He's gone?"

Gobber started walking again slowly.

"Urm, yeah. Most afternoons, but who can blame him I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough, he can barely walk through village without being swarmed by his new fans." Gobber finished, smiling.

"Hiccup?" Stoick put a hand of Gobbers shoulder not believing what he was hearing.

"Who would of thought it eh? He has this way, with the beasts." Gobber finished, smiling.

The camera turned to Stoick, and it focused on his face, a look of proudness & pride was there.

I paused it just there.

"That's it. That's all I am gonna show you. Now, I want to talk about this, Stoick hasn't arrived yet. He will do so tomorrow. You just saw what will exactly happen tomorrow."

Hiccup was the first to speak. "I don't know what I should say to him." He said nervously.

"Hiccup don't worry, you'll be fine. I know it. I am worried about what I am going to do, I haven't met Stoick yet. And he is the chief, Gobber may not have mentioned me to Stoick in the film. But this isn't the film, this is different, the storyline has been changed slightly since I arrived." I said.

"You'll be fine. After tomorrow's fly, we'll both go home and wait for my dad, I will introduce you to Stoick, trust me. I can fix this." Hiccup assured.

"Alright buddy, I'll leave it to you." I replied, smiling.

"We'll see you both tomorrow, I have something big planned for tomorrow." Hiccup said to Toothless. Who in turn nuzzled him.

"Yeah, cya tomorrow Lennox." I smiled, giving him a pat.

"Cya James." Lennox & Toothless farewelled.

"Bye Hiccup." Toothless & Lennox both said in unison straight after.

"Bye." Hiccup responded.

And we left to head back to the village.

As we walked back, I remembered that I was meant to talk to Gobber & Fishlegs because they wanted to chat. Oh well, I'll talk to them some other time.

**End of Chapter 6: Astrid.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I am getting so many its already taken over The Powers of Bonding! Thanks so much!**

**I have nearly finished the first chapter of Life's Journey (The Powers of Bonding sequel). And it will be uploaded very soon.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting & following!**


	7. Fixed Flight

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**To all my reviewers, please read the text at the end of the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Fixed Flight**

I spent the night worrying about Stoicks reaction to seeing me that I barely slept. I did manage to sleep some minimal amount though.

"James! Wake up, it's time to fly!" Said a loud & excited voice.

"Oh yeah, this'll be fun." I said, yawning and remembering the flight from the film that was about to play its part.

We got up, had breakfast, and made our way to the cove.

Within 10 minutes, we were both flying up high above Berk. I was on Lennox, and Hiccup was with Toothless.

"Ok Lennox, let's not distract them. They have some practise to do, let's follow and watch them closely." I said to my friend. He nodded and smiled.

"Good luck guys, we'll watch from the distance!" Lennox & I both called out to them.

"Thanks." Hiccup & Toothless shouted back.

"Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go bud here we go. Position, 3. No 4." Hiccup corrected himself.

He activated something with his foot which opened the tail fin to a certain angle.

Toothless looked back and saw the tailfin open, he narrowed his eyes in excitement, as they flew through the air.

After a bit of flying just then, Hiccup looked back and watched the tailfin for many moments, then said, "Alright it's go time it's go time."

Toothless grunted in excitement, as they dived towards the water.

"Amazing isn't it?" I said to Lennox, while we flew over the top of the others.

"Yeah, Hiccup really is dedicated to him. As I am to you." He smiled.

"Likewise Lennox." I smiled and gave him a good old scratch and resumed watching the other pair.

"Come on buddy come on buddy!" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly, as they flew just above the ocean.

We flew directly over the top of them, and I saw Hiccup look up and smile at us.

"Yes it worked!" Hiccup said happily.

"Watch this, this'll be funny." I whispered to Lennox. He grunted in excitement.

Hiccup then accidently flew with Toothless into a sea stack. Toothless grunted in pain slightly.

"Sorry!" Hiccup yelled at Toothless.

And again, for the second time, they flew into another sea stack.

"That was my fault." Hiccup said quickly, after banging into the second sea stack.

"Haha, that was funny." Lennox chuckled.

Toothless then slapped Hiccup with his ear.

"Ow, yeah yeah I am on it! Position 4, ahh 3." Hiccup corrected himself again.

Hiccup then pulled Toothless upwards, and they soared into the sky, we backed off and watched from a distance.

"Now Lennox, just watch, we have no need to intervene, they will be fine, just watch." I said, remembering what was about to happen.

Lennox looked at me with a confused look, but nodded.

"Yeah! Go Baby!" Hiccup yelled in excitement, as they continued to climb towards the skies.

"Yes! Oh this is amazing! The wind in my- CHEAT SHEET! STOP!" Hiccup bellowed, as the cheat sheet he used to guide him with the angles of flying got out of his grip.

Hiccup just managed to catch it. Toothless tried to stop in mid-air, which sent Hiccup flying out of the saddle above Toothless.

Toothless noticed immediately, and yelled in fear. "NOO!" They both yelled.

"We gotta help them!" Lennox said, watching his brother & Hiccup fall.

"No, they will be fine, watch!" I countered him.

"Oh gosh! Oh gods! Oh no!" Hiccup yelled. As they both continued yelling and screaming as they fell.

"Alright yo you you- you've gotta gotta, angle yourself! Ok no no no! Come back down toward me come back down- OW!" Hiccup tried to tell Toothless what to do.

Toothless spun on the spot, and his tail hit Hiccups face full on.

After that, Toothless stopped spinning and just dived down.

Hiccup managed to get onto his back, and hook himself in.

Hiccup then managed to make Toothless pull out his wings once he was strapped into the saddle again.

Toothless screamed as they still plummeted down. Getting closer and closer to a bunch of sea stacks that had thick mist around them.

Hiccup then took one quick look at his cheat sheet, then let it go, and went through the sea stacks.

They ducked, dodged, dipped, curved around, and made their way through all of the sea stacks, dodging every one of them and coming out the other side, totally unharmed.

Hiccup was breathing heavily, then shouted, "YEAH!" in glee.

Toothless spat a blue fireball ahead of them in cheer.

"Come on!" Hiccup groaned, as they flew directly towards the fireball and went through it.

When they emerged out of the fireball, Hiccup wasn't even on fire. Instead, he was looking confused as to why the fire didn't burn him.

We flew over to them, and flew alongside.

"Very impressive, you did that extremely well." Lennox congratulated Hiccup.

I was about to translate for Hiccup to understand, but then.

"Yeah, thanks- Wait a second, James, you didn't say that did you?" Hiccup suddenly looked confused.

"No, I didn't say anything, Lennox said it." I explained, confused as well.

"Yeah, Lennox said congrats." Toothless grunted.

"TOOTHLESS! I understood you speaking!" Hiccup yelled in joy. Thanking the gods in his mind for sure.

"Ahh, that's great!" Lennox cheered on.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Well done Hiccup that was amazing work!"

"Alright, now let's get some fish. I am starving." Toothless exclaimed.

We all laughed, and went looking for fish.

It didn't take us long, well, it didn't take the dragons long, to find fish. So they scooped up a mouthful each, and headed to a nearby island which was remote and uninhabited.

Lennox got a fire going. I sat down leaning on Lennox, cooking my fish over the fire.

Hiccup and Toothless did the same on the opposite side of the fire.

Toothless suddenly started making retching noises, as he barfed up & regurgitated a fish head for Hiccup, and looked at Hiccup encouragingly.

I laughed. "Ah, no thanks, I am good." Hiccup said to Toothless, holding up his fish on a stick.

Before I knew it, some Terrible Terror dragons flew over to us hypnotised by the smell of fish.

Toothless growled as they approached him.

Lennox quickly devoured and ate all his fish so the Terrors couldn't annoy him.

The Terrors looked pissed at Lennox, and gave up and all went over to Toothless. Lennox and I smiled at each other. And watched the remaining Terrors 'terrorise' Toothless for his fish.

They reminded me of the little dogs in the modern world known as Chihuahuas.

One Terror approached Toothless's fish pile closely, Toothless grunted at him, said Terror backed off.

While at the same time, another Terror stole the fish head that Toothless barfed up for Hiccup.

Before it could eat it though, another Terror came over to that one and tried to steal it. The first Terror turned around aggressively, and fired a small blast of fire at the other which in turn scurried off.

Toothless watched, annoyed and un-amused.

Suddenly, one of the fish in Toothless's pile seemed to come back to life and stood up and started walking away.

Toothless watched, astounded.

But then a Terror emerged out of the pile, having stolen the fish and started backing away with it.

I chuckled to myself again, watching the scene with amusement.

Toothless angrily snapped the fish out of the Terrors mouth with ease and swallowed it down.

Toothless laughed amusedly at the Terror.

Said Terror was not amused. He growled at Toothless and reared up, and prepared to fire at him.

Toothless smiled at him, and waited for the precise moment.

Just before the Terror fired, Toothless shot a small blast of his fire into the Terrors mouth.

The Terror exploded partially on the inside, its body swelled up like a balloon, not enough to permanently harm him though.

"Don't do that again!" Toothless warned the Terror, which walked away slowly.

"Not so fireproof on the inside are ya?" Hiccup asked the Terror, as it looked at him.

"Here you go." Hiccup said nicely, tossing a small fish to the Terror.

The Terror instantly gulped down the fish, then turned and stared at Hiccup.

"You aren't like other humans." The Terror said.

"Indeed, we aren't." Hiccup replied, glancing over at me.

I smiled back at Hiccup.

The Terror went over to Hiccup and curled up next to him and started purring.

Hiccup patted the Terror.

"Everything we know about you guys, is wrong." Hiccup stated, amazed at the little dragon now purring loudly. "Yep, that's right mate. Oh sorry, Hiccup." I corrected myself, Hiccup went red in the face again at the word mate.

"Come on, let's get back. We have gotta confront my dad." Hiccup said, obviously not wanting to do such a thing, but accepting it nonetheless.

"Yeah…" I replied.

We both got on our dragons, and returned to our cove back on Berk.

"See you soon." I said goodbye to Lennox.

"Bye Toothless." Hiccup said comfortingly to said dragon.

And at that, we left.

"So, Hiccup, how do you do you want to do this?" I asked him, for I was getting nervous too.

"Leave it to me, I'll do most of the talking. Just stand with me once we get inside the house, and we'll prepare for Stoick." Hiccup answered.

"Let's hope it all goes smoothly." I chortled.

"Yeah." He agreed quickly.

We made it back to Hiccups house, where Stoick thankfully had not arrived yet.

No less than 5 minutes after we arrived back, Stoick peered through the door.

"Dad! You're back!" Hiccup exclaimed, pretending to be surprised. (He had already hid all of his drawings of Toothless.)

"Gobber's not here." Hiccup added. As he stood next to me in the centre of the room.

"I know, I came looking for you." Stoick said, not even looking at me. As he came through the door.

"You did?" Hiccup asked.

"You've been keeping secrets." Stoick went on, eyeing Hiccup with suspicion, still not looking at me.

"I, uh, I hav-I have?" Hiccup stuttered back.

"Just how long did you think you could hide them from me?" He demanded, looking slightly angry at him now. And still not noticing me.

"I-I don't know, what you are-" Hiccup got cut off by the chief.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it!" Stoick said menacingly at him.

I decided to finally talk.

"Excuse me chief Stoick, but did you hear about me? You haven't seemed to even notice me since you walked in." I pointed out.

Stoick turned and looked at me at last.

"I don't care who you are for the moment, I want to finish talking to my son, and then I'll talk to you." Stoick threatened me. "Very well." I replied.

Stoick turned back to Hiccup.

"So, let's talk. About that dragon." Stoick said, approaching him slightly.

I quickly gave Hiccup a he-doesn't-know look.

"Oh gods." Hiccup sighed. "Dad I am so sorry, I-I, I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how to uh-"

Stoick burst out laughing, as expected by me.

"You're, you're not, upset?" Hiccup asked with shock.

"Ah, WHAT?" Stoick stopped laughing, smiling widely. "I was hoping for this!"

"Ahh, you were?" Hiccup asked now really confused.

"And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait till you spill a Nadders guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING!" He chanted loudly.

He pushed Hiccup with pride, but with his massive size & strength compared to Hiccup, Hiccup was pushed far back and fell into a basket.

"You really had me going there son! All those-" Stoick started.

"Don't tell Hiccup what you were about to tell him! He always tries his best, you shouldn't treat him so badly, everyone else respects Hiccup now because of me. Stoick, I want you to treat Hiccup like a son now." I said almost angrily at the chief.

Stoick turned and faced me, I was expecting him to be furious at me for interrupting, but his look of passion stayed on his face.

"Of course, I will respect him now!" Stoick said quickly, then turning back to his son.

"Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you, and all the while you were holding out on me, oh Thor almighty!" He said, sounding like the happiest man on earth.

"Oh! With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about!" He said excitedly.

Stoick grabbed a stool and sat down in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup couldn't manage to say anything.

"Oh, well, I uh, I brought you something. To keep you safe. In the ring." Stoick said, now lowering his voice, and getting a Helmet he had attached to his belt behind him.

"Wow, thanks." Hiccup said, lost for words mainly. Holding and looking at the Helmet.

"Ah your mother would have wanted you to have that. It's half of her breast plate." Stoick said.

Hiccup stopped touching the Helmet, and drew a slightly disgusted expression.

Stoick tapped his own Helmet, "Matching set. Keeps her, keeps her close you know. Wear it proudly, you deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." Stoick finished.

Hiccup put the Helmet down, and looked at me.

"Dad, please let me introduce-"

"Ah yes! Sorry to keep you waiting." Stoick interrupted Hiccup, now turning to me.

"Good evening Stoick. My name is James Grant, a pleasure to meet you." I greeted him, holding out my hand.

"James, a pleasure. I do not recognise you, where are you from & what is your purpose here on Berk?" He asked.

Before I could answer, Hiccup answered.

"He is from an island to the west of here. His island was destroyed by dragons, and he was the only survivor. One of the islands boats was partially destroyed, but James managed to climb onto it, and made it here. As soon as he got here, it sank though." Hiccup explained and made the huge lie.

"Wow. Odin that must have been terrible. Don't worry, you can live here on Berk with us, consider Berk your home." Stoick smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Thank you chief." I smiled at him.

"Well, I'll go now. See you both later at training, though, I take it you aren't doing training at the moment James?" Stoick asked.

"No I am not, I am happy watching the others though." I replied to him.

"Alright, see you both later." He said smiling.

"Bye dad." Hiccup replied.

And Stoick left, leaving myself and Hiccup bewildered at Stoicks reaction.

We both burst into laughter, and until we could barely breathe.

"Let's go to bed." I groaned.

"Agreed." Hiccup echoed.

We went to sleep. We woke up late the next morning, and Hiccup prepared for training.

Within an hour, Hiccup was in the arena, battling the Gronckle again, with Astrid, the deciding match.

"Stay out of my way! I am winning this thing!" Astrid said warningly to Hiccup in the Arena.

"Good. Please, by all means." He replied.

Hiccup looked up at the outside.

I was standing next to Stoick, who was standing behind the Elder named Gothi.

I smiled at him, as did Stoick.

Hiccup smiled back, and adjusted the Helmet he was wearing to fit him better.

The scene played its course. With Hiccup winning, bringing the Gronckle down with a scratch under the chin.

"NO! You son of a, half thron-" Astrid trailed off.

Gothi the Elder, tapped her staff onto the ground 3 times loudly.

"WAIT! Wait!" Stoick yelled out loudly, "so, later." Hiccup started, trying to leave the Arena.

"Oh no, not so fast." Gobber picked him up and placed him next to a furious looking Astrid.

"I am kinda late for…" Hiccup complained.

"What? Late, for what, exactly?" Astrid threatened by putting her axe close to Hiccups neck.

I glared angrily at Astrid from the stands. She caught my gaze and withdrew the axe, blushing.

"Okay quiet down. The Elder has decided." Stoick called out to the surrounding villagers.

Gothi stepped forward.

Gobber hovered his interchangeable hand over Astrid.

Gothi shook her head. The crowd mumbled in excitement.

Gobber hovered his normal hand over Hiccup.

Gothi smiled, and put an encouraging hand forward. She also mouthed, without speaking, 'yes.'

Cheer erupted from the crowd. Hiccup looked depressed. Astrid glared at him angrily.

"Oh you've done it! You've done it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber cheered.

I did not smile, and continued to look at Hiccup. He looked up at me, with the same expression I had on.

He nodded, then looked away. As soon as he turned away, I ran off as fast as I could. I imagined the rest of the scene in my head as I ran.

"That's my boy!" Stoick cheered on too. As the other trainee's picked Hiccup up, and carried him on their shoulders in joy. Astrid seemed to disappear. What was she planning Hiccup must have been thinking.

"Yeah, yes. I can't wait, I am so-" Hiccup started. Trying to act happy. But he wasn't.

**End of Chapter 7: Fixed Flight**

**I am gonna end this chapter right here! Is the storyline going to change? You'll have to wait till the next one to find out!**

**So, Toothless's flight is restored, except Hiccup has to ride him. Astrid has disappeared. And James has run off, where did he go?**

**I HAVE RELEASED THE SEQUEL TO MY OTHER STORY (The Powers of Bonding), it is called Life's Journey, please check it out!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews & feedback!**

**okiohio – Thank you for loving it! I'll update when I can!**

**ImNightFury – Thank you so much! So kind of you for saying that! You made my day! I like your frequent reviews! Keep them up, you make my days!**

**AtkiakFF – Thanks for your often reviews, you're welcome for my frequent updates! But don't count on them for too often, because soon I may not be able to upload so often! I probably will change the storyline soon, we'll see where it goes!**

**BrightlightsofFinland – Thank you, yes I agree a good pairing :) I will try to keep them up as often as possible! I am happy I made your holidays entertaining! Reviews have the same effect on me!**

**JordanHeights788 – I will update when I can, thanks!**

**Hiiijahhh – Indeed, the same here! I quite like Toothless having Lennox as a brother!**

**Tharnuum – Thank you very much! I write them as best I can and with passion of course! Thank you for your words!**

**WildDragon93 – Thank you, I'll try!**

**Mintmaddog – Thank you for those words. I know there are some mistakes, I write too fast I think! But yeah, to be expected. Thank you.**

**WhileIbreath – Thank you, it most likely will when the film is over, but that is still a fair way away, I try to focus on the friendship between Lennox & James.**


	8. The Beast

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**WARNING: The chapter will contain some sexual references with James, just like in Chapter 6. (No sex scenes or anything of that sort).**

**Chapter 8: The Beast**

"Leaving. We're leaving. James where are you? Let's pack up. Looks like you, me, Toothless & Lennox are taking a little vacation. Forever." Hiccup started yelling out as he walked around the cove, then sat down.

"You sure this was a good idea?" Whispered Lennox into my ear, as we both stared out at the cove watching Hiccup & Astrid. Unseen from them & Toothless. Toothless had not noticed them or us yet.

"Yes, just watch, no matter what, watch. I know what to do." I reassured Lennox.

He nodded acceptingly, and we continued watching the scene play out.

Hiccup stood up, and saw Astrid on the rock in front of him scraping a rock against her axe further sharpening it.

"Ah! What the-?! Ah ah ah ah, what are you doing here?" Hiccup stuttered loudly, as he stumbled backwards in shock, and looked around the cove again, as he couldn't see us or Toothless.

Astrid got up from sitting down. "I want to know what's going on." She stomped her axe against the rock.

She then jumped down and advanced on Hiccup.

"No one just _gets_ as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?" She demanded, advancing on Hiccup and spinning her axe in front of him very closely.

"Ah training? I didn't-" Hiccup stuttered, terrified.

"It better not involve this!" Astrid said angrily, grabbing the 'X' type shirt harness he was wearing.

"I-I know. This looks really bad. See this is uh-" Hiccup started.

Lennox's foot accidently moved a fraction and snapped a branch on the ground, which sent the other half of it into a bush, making a loud noise.

Astrid heard the noise, pulled Hiccup over onto the ground. Stepped on him, then looked in our direction. She didn't see us luckily.

Hiccup got up. "You're right you're right you're right! I am through with the lies, I've been making, outfits!" He tried to persuade Astrid to stop looking into the distance.

"So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back go ahead, here we go-OW!" Hiccup screeched. As Astrid twisted Hiccup's arm around painfully.

"Why would you do that?" He exclaimed, as Astrid tripped him onto the ground again.

"That's for the lies." She said angrily.

Then she dropped her heavy metal axe's handle onto him.

"OWW!" He yelled. "That's, for everything else!" She exclaimed.

Toothless made a grunt in the distance, hearing the noises. He looked over and saw Astrid keeping Hiccup pinned to the ground with her foot.

Astrid gasped in fear. "GET DOWN!" She yelled at Hiccup. As he stood back, she grabbed him and fell onto the ground with him.

She rolled over and stood up again. As Toothless came sprinting towards Astrid in fury of what she was doing to Hiccup.

"RUN RUN!" Astrid yelled. Standing up and preparing to strike Toothless with her axe.

"No!" Hiccup yelled. Grabbing Astrid's axe with surprising strength out of her hands and throwing it away. "No!" He repeated. Astrid fell onto the ground.

Toothless came over and pounced onto the ground narrowly missing Astrid.

"Let's go over now." I said to Lennox.

He nodded as I got onto him, as we flew over to them, landing beside Toothless. "Stay calm Lennox." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded, but stared viciously at Astrid as Toothless did.

"She's a friend!" Hiccup tried to calm down Toothless.

Toothless calmed down, but still glared threateningly at Astrid.

"You scared him!" Hiccup accused Astrid. "No she didn't! I was mad at her for treating you like that!" Toothless grunted at Hiccup.

"I scared_ him?_" Astrid asked, bewildered. She froze, then looked at Lennox, me, then back at Hiccup.

"Who, is him?" She asked.

"Ah, Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Hiccup introduced. Toothless snarled with his teeth baring out and hissed, "go away Astrid."

"And this is Lennox." I introduced to Astrid.

Astrid turned to me, shook her head in disbelief, then ran away.

"De dah dah, we're dead." Hiccup said boredly.

Toothless turned around, and ran away to the lake.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?" Hiccup accused Toothless.

"To get some fish to enjoy for my last meal, if we're going to die in a moment." Toothless shouted.

I laughed loudly. "What are you laughing at? This is a terrible situation!" Hiccup growled at me.

"Oh nothing." I smiled back.

"Come on, let's go get Astrid." Hiccup replied quickly.

Astrid was running through the forest, trying to get back to the village to tell them.

But Hiccup easily caught up to Astrid with Toothless, and caught her. "Ahhhh! Noooo!" She yelled, panicking as Toothless grabbed her, and lifted her up through the air.

We flew above them, watching Toothless fly with Astrid in his paws. Toothless dumped Astrid on a tree, as the scene played out as usual from the film.

"Toothless, down. Gently." Hiccup said calmly to Toothless.

Toothless as expected, did the opposite.

We watched them till he finally levelled out. Then we flew alongside them.

For about an hour on, we all flew together around Berk, soaring through the clouds, it was beautiful. "All right I admit it. This is pretty cool. Its, amazing. He's amazing." Astrid smiled and patted Toothless.

We continued flying alongside them.

"So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're gonna have to kill it." Toothless & Lennox both suddenly perked their ears up, and widened their eyes in fear.

Astrid & Hiccup did not notice. I however did of course.

"Kill a dragon." Astrid whispered to Hiccup. "Don't remind me." Hiccup replied. Toothless and Lennox both made sudden moves down into the thick foggy mist.

Hiccup & Astrid both wailed, "Ah!" in surprise. I did and said nothing, I dreaded what was to come.

"Toothless what's happening? Whoa what is it?" Hiccup asked confusedly.

"Guys, get down. I will explain it all to you as soon as we leave what we are about to fly into. Be ready for a shock." I warned them.

They both obeyed me, and leant down.

Heaps of other dragons materialised around us, all hauling in loads of food.

"It looks like they are hauling in their kill." Hiccup noticed. "Uh, what does that make us?" Astrid whimpered.

"Guys be quiet. We will all not be harmed. I know what is coming. Toothless & Lennox won't let us get hurt." I tried to reassure them.

They both nodded.

We sped up, and the familiar dragons nest, the volcano appeared.

Lennox lead the way, with Toothless closely following behind.

We flew into the hole in the side of the volcano, and made our way around it on the inside.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." Hiccup stated, staring around at the thousands of dragons all dropping their food into the red volcanic mist below.

We landed at one point and watched.

"Well it's satisfying to k-" I cut Hiccup off.

"Just watch. No, the dragons don't eat anything. All the food is dropped down there, where, something else consumes it." I growled.

They went silent, as the Gronckle now entered the nest. It struggled in staying up. It barfed up a small fish and let it dropped it below.

There was a loud and deep roar from below. The Gronckle got scared for a moment, then relaxed. As suddenly, massive jaws came up from the red mist, and swallowed the Gronckle whole.

Hiccup gave a whimper of fear. "What, is that?" Astrid asked.

All the dragons in the nest recoiled at the sight of the dragon, and hid in the nest walls. The massive dragon lowered its head, then came back out of it, I think it wanted more food.

"All right, let's get out of here, now!" I said, as the beast saw us, and tried to gulp us down. But it failed and got a Zippleback instead.

We made it out of the volcano, and started flying back to Berk.

"What the hell was that?!" Hiccup yelled.

"It is a beast, known as The Red Death. It lives in the volcano. It raided our home many hundreds of years ago. It forces all dragons to go and find food for it. Night Furies are not required to bring food, they just supervise the dragon raids." Lennox explained.

"What did he say?" Astrid asked, confused.

"He said that the beast is called the Red Death. It lives in the volcano. It raided the dragons home many hundreds of years ago. It forces all dragons to go out and raid human villages such as Berk to gather food for it. Night Furies don't bring food though, they just supervise & lead the raids." I translated for Astrid.

"You understand what dragons say?" Astrid asked me, looking at me astonished.

"Yes, okay Astrid. It's time I told you the truth. I am not from this world. I am from another world where this place is fictional. A made up story called How To Train Your Dragon. See this?" I threw my iPhone over to Astrid whilst we were still flying. Luckily she was within 5 metres of me.

"Wow, what is thi-"

Just as Hiccup did, she pressed the home button, which lit up the iPhones screen. She dropped it fright & screamed.

The iPhone appeared back in my hand a moment after.

"Sorry I dropped it." Astrid apologised.

I held up the iPhone in my hand. "It comes back to me." I replied, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, that, and you aren't from this world. I can see that now." Astrid admitted.

"We're back at the cove guys." Hiccup suddenly pointed out. Toothless & Lennox both landed next to each other.

"Let's find your dad." Astrid said quickly, jumping off Toothless and running away. "No no!" Hiccup got off too and ran to Astrid. I jumped off Lennox too and ran to them.

"No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless. Astrid, James we have to think this through carefully." Hiccup said, now thinking and walking away.

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon are you serious?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup turned around, and stared at her, deathly seriously. "Yes." Hiccup & I both said at once.

They both stared at me.

"What? I know the movie too well, I know exactly what you're going to say and when! I gotta have some fun with it!" I chuckled.

They both ignored me.

"Okay, then what do we do?" Astrid asked, now looking at Hiccup. "Just, give me until tomorrow, I'll figure something out." Hiccup said confidently.

Astrid punched his arm.

"That's for kidnapping me." She grunted. Hiccup shook his head at Toothless, Toothless grunted back, "haha."

Astrid leant in closer. Then kissed Hiccup on the cheek.

"That's for, everything else." She said, smiling.

I sighed, depressed slightly. I now knew that Astrid was never going to be interested in me anymore.

Hiccup & Astrid both walked over to me.

"James, I am sorry, turns out I will be with Astrid." Hiccup sighed.

"It's alright Hiccup. I knew this was coming. You two are destined to be together. Perhaps I am destined to be with someone back in the modern world, and not in this world. But I have a lifetime to live here before I go back. I don't know anyone else." I said quietly.

For my complete surprise & astonishment, Astrid suddenly kissed me full on.

I stopped the kiss and backed off. Even though my groin got excited & thought otherwise.

"What are you doing Astrid? You like Hicc-" I started.

"I like you _both _equally & in different ways. Can we all be together?" She asked, smiling at both of us.

I was completely shocked by this, that I looked at Hiccup dumbfounded. He had the same look I had on. My groin reached its peak already, come on, stop being so darn keen! I thought to it. I noticed that it stuck out slightly, it was noticeable to me, hopefully not to anyone else.

Astrid chuckled, then put her arms around both of us, gave Hiccup a quick kiss, then did the same to me. She was true to her words. My lower half kept trying to break free. For god's sake! She's only like 15 years old, wait a few years! I yelled to it through thought.

"All right. I am up for a three way relationship. I mean, I won't kiss you or anything James if you don't mind, I am not into that kind of thing." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I am up for it too. I am into that kind of thing back in the modern world, but here the guys aren't attractive." I smiled. Still desperately trying to ignore my groins wants.

Astrid & Hiccup looked at me with surprise & disgust. I laughed this time.

"Don't worry, I'll explain heaps more to you all later. Thanks Astrid." I smiled at her.

"Are we in this too?" We are friends, right?" Suddenly came Lennox's voice behind us. Toothless was standing beside him, both of them wearing the jealous & nervous look on their faces.

"Of course! Come here!" Hiccup & I shouted at them.

They both scurried happily over here, and we all hugged together.

Straight after we all finished, I could have sworn that Lennox looked at my lower half, which I immediately turned around to tuck it in to a better position in my jeans.

When I turned back around, he eyed it again, then looked at my face. He then looked at Astrid, then back at me.

I blushed hard, my face going bright red.

Lennox laughed deeply, and nodded to me. Then smirked. I shot him a threatening look and he turned away.

Many moments later, I met with Lennox once Astrid & Hiccup had left to go back to the village. I said I wanted to speak with Lennox & Toothless before I came back, in private.

"Now, first things first. About earlier-" I started. But Lennox interrupted me.

"It's all right James. I know what you are going through, I am sorry I looked right at _it _but it was sticking out I couldn't _not _notice. I know what's like, trust me, there are many female Night Fur-"

"All right all right enough. I don't need to hear about your stories with all the females! Thank you very much!" I blurted, red in the face.

He smirked again. "Any way, thanks for understanding, how old are you?" I asked.

"25, a young male Night Fury, similar to yourself. Except you aren't a Night Fury." He chuckled.

"Yeah I guess. I am 18, yeah a young male, it's natural." I smiled. "Hiccup and the other younger teens aren't really up the stage we're up to. What about Tooth-"

"He is 28. Yeah, he is very similar to me." Lennox interrupted.

"That's cool. Astrid's too young unfortunately to have any sexual fun with. But give it a few years, and she'll be awesome! Till that time, I guess I just have to keep to myself." I stopped smiling, slightly disappointed. Oh well, I can wait. I thought.

"Yeah, sorry about that mate." Lennox looked sad for me.

"Thanks, but any way, enough about that, there is something else I want to discuss with you. I want to say, that no matter what happens tomorrow, I want you to keep out of sight of the village. And out of the cove, & Toothless's sight."

I continued on, "Something will happen to both Hiccup & Toothless tomorrow, and I don't want to stop it, because it could make things worse. So, from now on, I want you to stay away from the cove, the village & Toothless. Meet me around midday at the cove, but make sure that Toothless isn't there. If he is there, just wait till he leaves, then go into it and wait for me." I said politely to him.

"All right. I trust you." Lennox replied, smiling.

"All right, see you tomorrow Lenn, best you go now, and stay out of sight. Don't tell Toothless anything!" I said firmly.

"Sure, cya later." He gave me a quick nuzzle then flew off.

I walked over to Toothless, who saw Lennox fly off.

"Where did he go?" Toothless asked me.

"Oh just back to the nest I think, he wanted to spend a night back there instead of sleeping out here again." I chuckled.

"Ah ok." Toothless responded. "So yeah Toothless, I want to say, I wish you the best of luck with everything that is going to play out tomorrow. I'll see you soon. And, let me assure you, no matter what happens, Hiccup will be safe." I smiled at him.

Toothless looked scared.

"Is something bad going to happen?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, but don't you worry, everything will be all right in the end. Just relax, you do whatever you feel is right tomorrow. I'll see you later on tomorrow." I guaranteed him.

"Okay, I trust you. See you." Toothless sighed, seemingly slightly relieved. "See you buddy."

I left the cove, and went back to Hiccups house.

**End of Chapter 8: The Beast.**

**PLEASE READ: Just to ask readers, do you like the little sexual bits I am putting in with James? Because, if you're a guy and around my age of 18, as James is in the story, you'll all feel sexual thrill and stuff. I like putting those bits in, if you guys don't like it, I won't do any more, what do you think? Please tell me in the reviews or PM me. Thanks.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers once again, your reviews are awesome! Don't forget to read my other stories too!**

**R10-fan-F1N – Thank you, I agree & I can't wait to write the next few!**

**AtkiakFF – Thank you, once again, for your frequent reviews! You're awesome.**

**ImNightFury – Thank you, can't wait for it either! Thank you too for your frequent reviews!**

**Ananymus – I can't stop laughing my head off at your profile picture, it's hypnotising! Thank you for saying all that stuff! Go ahead and read my other stories, I look forward to more reviews on my other stories from you!**

**BestFrEnemies – 'Yay' to you too for posting that! And yes you were right! Plus a bit more!**


	9. Only A Dragon Can Find The Island

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Thanks guys for your response to my question. I am happy with it! I will continue some small bits of it at random times (sexual bits) :) Though, I will always warn when they are in a chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Only A Dragon Can Find The Island**

I arrived back at Hiccups house at last.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" I asked as I walked into his room and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Hey James, yeah I am feeling fine. I was wondering if we could watch the movie now?" He asked.

"Sure, we'll watch up to the current bit." I responded, smiling and pulling out my iPhone.

I resumed playback.

"Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow." Hiccup started saying in the movie.

Wow, there was a lot to catch up on. I thought.

When we finally got up to the bit when Astrid kissed Hiccup in the film, Hiccup in the real world with me blushed madly.

I looked at him, smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup demanded at me.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup in the film said to Toothless.

We both burst out laughing, as I paused it. "Damn Hiccup, you are so alike in the film!" I chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Hiccup sighed, smiling.

I put my iPhone away. "So Hiccup, what are you gonna do tomorrow?" I felt almost stupid asking that, because I knew what he was going to do tomorrow.

"I don't see much point in you asking, if you already know. But seeing that I can't think of anything else to talk about, I will try and put an end to all this when I face the Nightmare." Hiccup replied, matter-of-factly.

"I know, but yeah. Couldn't think of anything else to talk about. Anyway, I am gonna go to sleep now. Got a big day tomorroz" I said, smiling to him.

"Tomorroz? Don't you mean tomorrow?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Oh sorry yeah. I have a close friend of mine back in the real modern world called Jackson who likes to put the letter z on the ends of words. Like, he'll say, see ya tomorroz, or byez and stuff." I chuckled, remembering him.

"Weird." Was Hiccups response.

We woke up early the next morning, and went to the final test of training.

I walked down the ramp with Hiccup & Astrid, while Stoick chattered to the villagers up top.

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid warned.

"It's, not the dragon I am worried about." Hiccup replied nervously.

"What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"Put an end to this. I have to try. Astrid & James, if something, goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless or Lennox." He turned to face both of us.

"We will." Astrid & I both replied.

"Just calm down, no matter what happens, Toothless will not be hurt badly. I promise you that." I tried to reassure Hiccup.

He smiled weakly.

"It's time Hiccup. Knock em dead." Gobber came around the corner.

Hiccup walked into the arena, with the entire village above, chanting, "Hic cup, Hic cup!"

"So, something is going to happen?" Astrid whispered to me, as Gobber left to go up and join Stoick outside.

"Yes. Just watch." I replied.

The scene kept unfolding.

"I am ready." Hiccup called out.

The village went silent, as the enclosure for the Nightmare was lifted.

Immediately, the Nightmare burst out of it, already having set itself on fire. It grabbed onto the arena's walls, and climbed around.

It eventually came down, and faced Hiccup.

It started approaching Him.

"Go on Hiccup. Give it to him!" Some random Viking from the stands yelled.

Hiccup dropped his knife & shield, and started moving his hands towards the beast's snout which was no longer on fire.

"What is he doing?" Stoick asked himself from his seat.

"Hey it's okay. It's okay." Hiccup tried calm the Nightmare down.

Hiccup then took off his Helmet. The Nightmare stopped, & stared at the boy, confused.

Hiccup looked directly at his father, and said, "I am not one of them." Chucking his Helmet to the ground.

The crowd gasped.

The Nightmare looked up at the Chief. Stoick stared back, and got up from his chair.

"Stop the fight." Stoick ordered.

"No!" Hiccup countered immediately. "I need you all to see this."

The dragon stopped looking threatening, and began to purr quietly.

"They are not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." Hiccup said, outstretching his hand to the Nightmare.

More gasps of shock from the villagers, as they all turned to Stoick.

Stoick got up, and yelled, "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"

He banged his hammer very loudly on the Arena chains.

This triggered something in the Nightmare, and it resumed trying to kill Hiccup.

It breathed fire near him. Hiccup screamed. I knew that Toothless could hear it, for he was right now trying to get out of the cove.

The dragon kept running after Hiccup in the arena.

"Out of my way!" Stoick grunted to the surrounding villagers.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. "Why aren't you doing anything James?" Astrid looked back at me angrily.

"I am letting it play its part. By all means go in." I responded, not smiling. Feeling terrible, but not wanting to interfere.

Astrid looked furious, and went into the arena.

Stoick came through the back gate, as I stood against the wall.

Hiccup managed to keep on dodging the Nightmares fire & its body.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out, as she was in the arena now too. She saw a hammer not far from her, she picked it up and threw it at the Nightmare.

It hit him right in the face, he stumbled at bit. Stood up again, and charged at Astrid.

"THIS WAY!" Stoicks voice boomed over the arena.

Astrid ran over and managed to get to Stoick.

Hiccup wasn't so lucky, the Nightmare turned and caught him, and held him onto the ground.

The unmistakeable sound of a Night Fury sounded, as Toothless burned through the Arena chains, and wrestled with the Nightmare.

"Night Fury!" Gobber said.

The Night Fury managed to get the Nightmare off Toothless, and wrestled a bit longer. Toothless then kicked the Nightmare off him.

Toothless stood around Hiccup. "STAY AWAY FROM HICCUP!" He yelled at the Nightmare.

"Push off Fury, he's MINE!" The Nightmare argued, making another charge at him.

Toothless scratched him. "LAY ONE CLAW ON HIM & I'LL KILL YOU!" Toothless roared.

The Nightmare finally backed off and ran into its enclosure.

Toothless gave it a final snarl.

"Alright Toothless go, get out of here." Hiccup tried to push Toothless away.

He didn't budge, as Vikings started pouring in to try and capture the Night Fury.

"Go GO!" Hiccup continued trying.

Stoick grabbed a nearby axe, and charged at Toothless.

"No dad, dad he won't hurt you!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless snarled at Stoick.

"No don't you're making it worse!" Hiccup yelled. As Toothless beat off the Vikings easily.

Toothless then wrestled Stoick to the ground, pinning him down. "Toothless stop!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless ignored him.

He charged up some fire, then "No, NOOOO!" Hiccup screamed.

Toothless gave in, and swallowed the gas.

He gave Hiccup a, why-can't-I-kill-him look.

"GET HIM!" Spitelout ordered. As he grabbed Toothless head off Stoick and threw him onto the ground, as he and many Vikings pinned Toothless to the ground.

"Oh no no, please just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him!" Hiccup pleaded.

Toothless groaned.

Stoick picked himself up, and stood up straight.

The Vikings all glanced at Stoick. "Put it with the others." Stoick ordered.

I saw my chance, and I ran away from the village, it must be about midday now.

I imagined this rest of the scene play out.

By the time I got to Lennox in the cove, the scene with Hiccup & Stoick in the hall would be over.

I got onto Lennox, and we flew across Berk, and landed next to Hiccup & Astrid on the cliff face, as the Viking ships had already left for Dragon Island. I wasn't worried now, because the entire village had left. Except for us, and the other recruits.

"Hiccup I am so sorry." I approached him, getting off Lennox.

"It's alright. I never really got on with my dad. We'll rescue Toothless, right?" He asked me.

I smiled, "of course."

"Sooo?" Astrid asked Hiccup. I must have come in half way through their conversation.

"I didn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself." Hiccup responded.

"I bet he's really frightened now, what are you gonna do about it?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Ehhh, probably something stupid." Responded Hiccup.

"Good. But you've already done that." Astrid noted.

"Then something crazy." Hiccup & I both said in unison.

"That's more like it!" Astrid smiled, as we all ran down to the Arena.

Many moments later, when Hiccup & I were standing next to each other, with Lennox at my side, we heard a voice behind us.

Everyone was staring at Lennox, scared. But they were fighting the urge to run away or fight him.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs said.

All the others all said their familiar lines.

Until Astrid said, "So, what is the plan?"

Hiccup smiled.

"I will fly with James on Lennox. Astrid will fly the Nadder, Fishlegs will fly the Gronckle, Snotlout will fly on the Nightmare, & the twins will fly on the Zippleback." Hiccup said firmly.

I backed off a bit, as Hiccup opened all the enclosures.

Many moments later, we were all on our dragons, and flying towards Dragon Island.

Soon, heaps of dragons were flying around. We managed to pass through them.

"Everyone, y'all ready?" I called out.

"Yeah!" Everyone responded.

"Now, we will all see a huge dragon. It is called the Red Death. I will let Hiccup tell you what to do when we get there." I called out.

As soon as we arrived, we saw the Red Death terrorising everyone.

"What the heck is that!" Screamed Fishlegs.

"Astrid, fire at the beast!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid made her Nadder fire.

"Yeah! Ruff Tuff watch your backs. Move Fishlegs!" Hiccup called from behind me.

Stoick looked up, and saw us all, and mouthed, 'what the'?

"Look at us we're on a dragon! We're on a dragon! All of us!" Cheered Tuffnut.

"Fishlegs break it down." Hiccup commanded.

"Okay. Heavily armoured skull & tail made for bashing and crushing. Stay clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell." Responded Fishlegs whilst observing the Red Death.

"Okay Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot, make some noise and keep it confused. Ruff Tuff, Find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad. And Astrid, watch over the others, and you're in charge for the moment." Hiccup ordered.

"That's my speciality!" Exclaimed Ruffnut. "Since when? Everyone knows I am more irritating, see? Lololol!" Tuffnut laughed, making weird noises & hanging upside down from his head of the Zippleback.

"Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can!" Hiccup yelled.

"Don't worry, we got it covered. Yeah! Woo!" Snotlout cheered.

"Let's find Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

I nodded, and I went straight to him.

"There!" Hiccup noticed him.

Hiccup jumped off Lennox, and landed in front of Toothless. Before he could shout out, "go help the others," I landed Lennox right next to him.

"No, I am going to help, before you argue." I said quickly.

He smiled. "Okay, hold on hold on." Hiccup said, as he took the nuzzle off Toothless.

"Hurry, the beast might notice us soon." Lennox said.

"We're trying." I responded.

Then the Red Deaths tail knocked something onto the boat. I managed to quickly get on Lennox, and we escaped just before the Beasts foot stomped on the boat.

"It's alright, watch!" I calmed Lennox down quickly, before he could say anything. While we hovered in mid-air, not far from them.

We watched as Stoick ran over, and dived into the water. Swiftly bringing Hiccup up. And placing him on the shore.

Coughing and spluttering, Hiccup got up.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked. But Stoick had already dived back down to save Toothless.

Moments later, Toothless swam up, with Stoick in his paws. Toothless dried himself, and gestured Hiccup to come over. "Come on, let's kill this thing!" He called.

"You got it bud." Hiccup replied almost excitedly.

Stoick ran over to Hiccup & grabbed his arm.

"Hiccup! I am sorry. For, for everything." Stoick sincerely apologised.

"Yeah me too." Hiccup responded.

"You don't have to go up there!" Stoick pleaded.

Hiccup smiled. "We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard!" Hiccup & I both said, as I came over to them.

Stoick glanced at me, smiled, and then turned back to Hiccup.

"I am proud to call you my son." Stoick smiled and let go of Hiccups hand.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup replied, smiling.

Hiccup then took off, and Lennox & I followed swiftly.

"Let's kill this thing!" I roared. As we soared up high together.

"They're up!" Astrid yelled.

"Get Snotlout outta there!" Astrid ordered the twins.

They did so, but then Astrid was getting sucked into the Red Deaths mouth by it breathing in air.

Hiccup & I soared upwards, then charged at the beast. Toothless fired a shot into the beast's mouth. Astrid was sent plummeting down.

"I'll get her!" I called out. As all the Vikings nearby yelled out, "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"

Lennox & I got Astrid, and placed her down on the ground near the other Vikings who were watching in amazement.

"Go." Astrid said.

I soared back up into the sky & joined Hiccup & Toothless.

"That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!" Hiccup roared, as we both turned around, and charged at the Red Death, with our Night Furies preparing fire blasts, together.

**End of Chapter 9: Only A Dragon Can Find The Island.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's hope 2014 bring hope & joy to everyone around the world. Goodbye 2013.**

**PLEASE READ: I am leaving for Tasmania (Launceston then Hobart), in Australia on the 2nd of January (tomorrow) for a further holiday. I may NOT be able to write and/or upload much at all from now on till the 11th of January. DO NOT COUNT ON FREQUENT CHAPTERS!**

**To the reviewers:**

**BestFrEnemies – Thank you, and thanks for being okay with 'it'. Happy New Year! I know, well, the next chapter the storyline may or may not change a bit, we'll see! Thanks for your review!**

**connerpopcorn – You're alright with it, that's great! As to your Camicazi thing, that is a character from the book right? (I googled it) I do not know what she is like. I haven't read the books. If you're suggesting for James & Hiccup to have a relationship like Hiccup & Camicazi do in the books, please explain what that type of relationship that is. Thanks for your review.**

**R10-fan-F1N – You're okay with it too? Great! Thanks for saying that, & thanks for saying you like the way I write!**

**AtKiakFF – Thanks mate. No problem with the sexual bits as everyone else has said, thanks! I figure they are quite funny too. :)**

**ImNightFury – Thank you for saying yet another great chapter! I quite strongly agree with you saying that the sexual bits make it even more enjoyable! :)**


	10. Peace

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Thanks for all the new reviews, I've been busy on holidays, but I managed to get this chapter typed up while still away. I am still on holidays, and don't return till the 11th.**

**Chapter 10: Peace**

We both were in the air with Toothless & Lennox, we turned around at the last second, and started plummeting down straight towards the Red Death.

Our Night Furies started charging up fire bolts at exactly the same time, and as we neared the beast, they finally released them as we swerved around it.

The Red Death was pushed and knocked over onto the ground even further than what was shown in movie by the force of the two blasts.

It still was not defeated, I wonder how this will end… I thought to myself.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup called out to me.

"Yeah, it's flying now!" I shouted back, turning around to see the beast following us both.

"Ok guys, time to disappear!" Hiccup bellowed. "Lennox up!" I yelled. "Come on bud!" Hiccup yelled at Toothless. We both turned to the skies, and flew upwards together straight towards the clouds.

"Here it comes!" Hiccup called out, as we both just managed to dodge the fire that was blasted towards us from the beast following.

"As soon as we get into the clouds, split up, and we'll attack at separate times." I said loudly, as we nearly reached the clouds.

Hiccup nodded on Toothless's back, and we finally reached the clouds. I heard the beast chomp its mouth shut as it narrowly missed us, and it stopped chasing us, as we split up and disappeared into the thick cloud cover.

For a few moments we kept flying. "Now!"

Lennox turned and shot a blast at the beast's wings, as we swerved to avoid the beast. At the exact same time, Hiccup & Toothless did the same, we narrowly missed crashing into each other.

We both repeated doing this to the Red Death many times, until finally it got fed up, and it started shooting its own fire at us in all directions.

"Watch out!" I heard Hiccup screech. But it was too late, Toothless's fake tail fin was on fire. Lennox and I managed to dodge the blast.

We nearly crashed into each other again, but this time, it was time to join forces and plummet down together.

"Okay times up. Let's see if this works!" Hiccup said, I nodded at him, as we both turned around and plummeted to the beast.

"Come on!" Hiccup yelled as we continued flying towards the beast.

"Is that the best you can do?" Hiccup continued. "Yes it is! Don't question me!" Toothless yelled back at him.

I chuckled. But then turned serious as we got closer to the beast. "No matter what happens Lennox, I am glad to have met you and become a friend, thank you." I smiled to him.

"Same to you buddy." He purred slightly back.

We continued plummeting down, and we passed in front of the Red Death. It saw us, and immediately started flying down after us.

It roared as Toothless started to get a little nervous as Hiccup kept on trying to manoeuvre the tail as they all plummeted. "Stay with me guys we're good just a little bit longer!"

The moment of truth was approaching fast.

The Red Death started charging up a fire blast, I could hear its gas beginning to sound in its mouth from behind us, Hiccup & our dragons could hear it too.

"Hold guys." Hiccup yelled. "Lennox get ready to turn and fire." I quickly said to him.

"NOW!"

Immediately, Lennox & Toothless both turned and faced the beast as we kept falling.

Both dragons fired two identical purplish fire blasts, which both went accurately into the beast's mouth.

The effect was instantaneous. The exact same thing that happened in the movie, happened right then, except a little quicker.

The Red Death opened its eyes widely, as it saw the ground fast approaching. It expanded its wings to try and slow itself down, but it was no use as holes started opening up in them.

We both managed to just pull up and avoid the beast's mouth.

It crashed into the ground with a roar, and a colossal explosion.

I decided then and right then, that I was NOT going to abandon Hiccup to have his leg burnt or smashed off. I was going to prevent this catastrophe.

"HURRY!" I screamed. As I flew on Lennox, we saw Hiccup & Toothless trying to avoid the beast's fire.

We caught up to them with our extreme speed of Lennox's two perfect tailfins. Lennox just managed to grasp Hiccup, and swing him around to land him on Lennox's back right behind me.

Lennox also just caught Toothless with his paws before he fell into the raging inferno below.

We flew out of the infernos way, so it didn't burn us. Though it wouldn't have burnt the dragons, because they are fireproof on the outside. As soon as we were clear, Lennox had to let toothless go, as his weight was too heavy.

He was sent plummeting down to the ground, and landed with a yelp & a pained crash right next to the Vikings that stood in shock from watching the whole ordeal.

Hiccup gave a scream as Toothless hit the ground. We flew down quickly, and landed next to him.

Hiccup rushed off Lennox, and ran over to Toothless, who seemed to be unconscious,

Lennox & I followed quickly. When we got there, Toothless was breathing, but slowly. We noticed that the landing had destroyed the saddle, the pulley system & the man-made tail Hiccup had made for him.

Hiccup started crying slightly, in relief & sadness that he nearly lost his friend. He hugged his body, tears dropping down onto his metallic black scaled chest.

Stoick-The-Vast ran over and crouched next to Toothless, and stared at Hiccup.

"Oh son, I did this. I am so sorry." Stoick apologised, he kneeled to his son's side and stared at the ground.

"Th-th-thank y-you d-dad." Hiccup cried with joy, as he hugged his father.

Stoick then released Hiccup, and stood between Lennox & me.

He put a hand on Lennox & another on me.

"Thank you both, for saving my son." He thanked us genuinely. Lennox & I smiled at him.

It was at this moment, that Toothless regained consciousness, resumed normal breathing & opened his eyes and observed the scene in front of him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screeched, jumping over to hug Toothless.

"Whoa, what happened?" Toothless mumbled softly, as Hiccup kept clinging to him as if his life depended on it. No one understood what Toothless said except me.

"After the Red Death exploded from impacting the ground, Lennox & I managed to catch you and Hiccup before the fate that would have happened. I'll show you what I mean later." I explained to Toothless.

Hiccup collapsed & fainted. I chuckled & turned to Stoick.

"Chief, there now must be peace between Vikings & dragons. The war is over, there will be no more dragon raids. The time has come for all of us to co-exist." I said firmly.

Stoick nodded & stood up. "Everyone, let's get back to Berk."

The next day…

We had all arrived back on Berk, the dragons helped all of us arrive. I was now standing next to Toothless & Lennox in Hiccups house. While Hiccup himself was asleep in his bed. Because he had not woken up from fainting.

"I hope he'll be all right. We have grown so close now, I would die for him." Toothless suddenly said. Sitting by Hiccups bedside.

"I know Toothless. So would we." I smiled & looked at Lennox. He nodded too & came over to sit next to me.

"Yeah, I would too, for any of you." Lennox nudged me.

We all smiled at each other, and went quiet. We all watched Hiccup sleep.

Toothless lent over Hiccup, and sniffed him, and started making some whining noises. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. Toothless kept up some affection & started nuzzling him.

"Hey Toothless. Yeah I am happy to see you too bud." Hiccup smiled. As Toothless started rubbing his nose against Hiccups face then started licking him.

"Oww!" Hiccup suddenly shot up, Toothless had stepped on his groin. Toothless got up and backed off.

"What? Uh, I am in my house." Hiccup noticed, as he stared around his house.

"Indeed you are, welcome back to consciousness." I greeted him, strolling over to him and shaking his hand.

"You're in my house, and Lennox. Does my dad know you're all here?!" Hiccup exclaimed, as Toothless started running around the room in excitement. Just as Lennox did.

"No, no, Toothless. Toothless!" Hiccup screeched a little louder, as said dragon climbed around the house.

"Aw come on!" Hiccup groaned, now getting out of bed. (Except with both his legs, so no, he didn't lose it.)

Toothless finally came down. Lennox stopped running around, and came over.

"Hey guys, let's go outside." I suggested to everyone.

They all nodded, and Hiccup opened the door, but immediately slammed it shut as the Nightmare roared in the air close to his door.

"Dragons, stay here." Hiccup commanded Toothless & Lennox.

Hiccup opened the door again, as we heard Snotlout yell on the back of his Nightmare, "Come on guys get ready! All at once here we go!" And he soared off.

"What?" Hiccup said to himself, as we both walked out and observed the scene before us.

Of course, there were dragons everywhere. All over the place. But none were attacking. Some dragons had riders, some didn't. They were helping the Vikings accomplish tasks. It was a beautiful sight.

"I knew it, I am dead." Hiccup nearly fainted again, but Stoick came around just in time. Chuckling at Hiccup.

"No, but you gave it your best shot. Both of you." He smiled at both of us. "So, what do you think?" Stoick asked Hiccup, gesturing around at the village.

"Hey look! It's Hiccup & James!" Some random Viking yelled in the distance, all Viking & Dragon heads turned to face us.

Immediately, the whole village surrounded us, all smiling.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of, this." Stoick smiled, gesturing to Hiccup with his big beefy arms.

"You just gestured at all me." Hiccup replied. Stoick nodded & smiled.

"Well, both of you. Great work from the both of you." Gobber suddenly came out of the village crowd. He then turned around, and gave Hiccup the new pulley system, tailfin & saddle Gobber had designed for him to use on Toothless.

"Welcome home, and with a Hiccup flare thrown in, you think it'll do?" Gobber asked, as he handed Hiccup all the equipment.

"Thanks Gobber, & yeah I might make a few tweaks." He smiled. Earning a few laughs from the villagers.

Astrid came out of nowhere, and punched Hiccup & then me, both in the arms.

"Ow!" We both exclaimed.

"That's, for scaring me." She exclaimed. I smiled at her.

"Wh-what? Is it always going to be this way? Cause-" He was interrupted by Astrid kissing him. As soon as she broke apart from him, she kissed me.

"I could get used to it." Hiccup chuckled. As Astrid then broke apart from me.

We all heard the door from our house behind us creak open. Spitelout called out, "NIGHT FURIES! Get down!" He yelled in a mockery.

Toothless & Lennox bounded out and squashed all the Vikings in their way in a playful manner, with Toothless playfully pushing Spitelout over.

Astrid chuckled and so did Stoick.

Hiccup quickly fit all the new equipment onto Toothless, as he still had his missing tailfin.

Hiccup clicked himself into the saddle, and looked around. Astrid was on her Nadder next to him, and I was on Lennox on Hiccups other side.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked Toothless, he winked at him.

I asked the same question to Lennox, he winked & nodded.

I started to talk out loud, saving Hiccup from thinking it.

"This, is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three." As we all took off, I kept on going.

"Any food that grows here is tough & tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides, are the pets. While other places have, ponies, or parrots. We have,"

I soared next to Hiccup & Astrid, as we flew up into the bright sky.

"Dragons!" We all yelled together in unison.

**End of Chapter 10: Peace.**

**This marks the end of the film. There will only be one more chapter after this one. DON'T PANIC! I have another story coming out soon, sort of a sequel, but it will be different.**

**More details on that later!**

**Thank you all again for your reviews as usual, but I don't have time to reply to them or anything as of now. So, just a big thank you to everyone.**

**Thanks for reading, see you soon!**


	11. Time To Return

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine, even though it's similar to HTTYD. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes/references from the movie, the short films & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Thanks for all the new reviews, I've been busy on holidays, but I managed to get the last chapter of this story typed up while still away.**

**Chapter 11: Time To Return**

After what was probably the best flying time we have probably ever had before, we finally came down back to Berk. And we went to the cove.

"Well, I think it's time to show you the whole film." I said as soon as we touched down.

"Sure." Hiccup & Toothless said at once. Astrid & the others decided to go back to the village earlier on.

We all sat down by a nice fire, and I started the movie from the beginning for all of us to see.

Exactly one hour, twenty eight minutes and fifty five seconds later, it finished. With the massive title 'HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON' appearing. (I decided to ignore the credits.)

At that moment, I stopped the film, and put my iPhone away.

"Wow, so I lost my leg in the film. That would have happened to me, and Toothless would have saved me from dying." Hiccup summed up, looking up and away around the area.

"Thank you for summing that up." I replied, chuckling. "But yes, you would have lost your leg. But I decided to change that, so Lennox & I saved your leg."

"Thank you so much." Hiccup thanked us.

"You're welcome." Lennox & I said at once.

"Well, I don't know any more than that. What you all have seen in the film is all I know. I don't know anything about any one if it wasn't shown in that film." I explained.

"Good, now we can surprise you for once." Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah!" I replied, laughing. At that moment, I got a text message. "One sec." I said.

I retrieved the device, and had a look.

Of course it was from Thor. It read: Hello James, the film sequence has ended. Even though I originally said that you could stay here and lead your life here, then when you died you'd swap over, that will no longer happen. I will take you back into the modern world tomorrow. At midnight. Along with a few surprises in the future.

You will have the memories of this life, but the others won't. Your iPhone will go back to being a completely normal iPhone, your life will be back to exactly the way it was, but you will still have the memory.

I sat right there, re-reading the text message over and over again. I really wanted reply back, back I couldn't. Thor said, 'the others' won't remember you.

That could only mean Toothless & Hiccup, and maybe Lennox right? And he said that I will have a few surprises when in the futre. What on earth did that mean?

"Everything all right?" Lennox nudged me.

"Umm yeah." I blatantly lied.

"No you're not alright, you've lost all your blood in your face, and you've gone white. What is it?" Toothless asked.

I sighed, and read out the text message from Thor.

"So, you're going back tomorrow?" Lennox asked, sounding depressed.

"Yeah, don't worry Lennox. We'll see each other again, someday I hope." I tried to reassure, but it didn't work.

"But the message said that, 'the others' probably us, were all going to forget you and everything!" Hiccup said angrily.

"Yes, I am afraid that probably does mean you, Toothless & maybe Lennox. Don't worry Hiccup, let's make the most of tonight." I said loudly.

We enjoyed the night. I enjoyed it heaps, eventually I got back to the village.

I was now in The Great Hall, with Stoick, and everyone from the village including Astrid standing around me.

I got onto the table, and called out "quiet please."

Everyone went silent.

"Now, I have a bit to say, so bear with me. For those who don't know me, my name is James Grant. I am from another island quite far from here. I have been here on Berk for around two months, and now it is time for me to return home."

"I have had a wonderful time here, and I am glad Berk is now at peace with the dragons, thanks to Hiccup, Toothless, Lennox & I. I will be leaving tomorrow. So, Berk, thanks for having me, and remember, always live life to the fullest." I ended my quick speech.

"Will you come back?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, maybe. But I do doubt it, I will have lots to do when I get back home. I'll be too busy." I answered.

"Okay, best of luck then!" Fishlegs called out. Everyone else in the hall agreed & said around the same things that Fishlegs said.

"Thanks guys!" I called out.

An hour later, and I was saying my final good byes to Lennox, Hiccup & Toothless. At the cove.

"I'll miss all of you, take care you guys. I'll be sure we'll meet again one day or night." I smiled at them, but I was nearly crying on the inside.

"We'll miss you too." Hiccup said. "You have been an inspiration to me James. Thank you for everything."

"Thanks Hiccup, I am touched." I smiled and gave him a friendly hug.

"Toothless, look after him & Lennox for me will you?" I asked of him. "Of course I will. Good bye James." Toothless farewelled.

"And Lennox, you'll be fine. Stick with the people of Berk, I'll miss you. Good-bye." I farewelled the other Night Fury.

"I will, I'll miss you too. Bye James." He farewelled too. Giving me a last lick.

"Ugh, I am not gonna miss _that._" I joked, referring to his tongue.

Lennox & Toothless laughed.

"Farewell." I finished off, waving good bye.

I walked a few metres from them, and checked the time on my iPhone, it was 11:59.

I put it back on my pocket.

I was suddenly blinded by light, I had to close my eyes.

When I reopened my eyes, I was sitting in my chair, in my room, back in the modern 21st Century.

"Dragons!" Hiccup said, as he shut the door in front of the Nightmare blowing its fire onto the door.

I smiled to myself, and stopped the movie that was playing on my computer. Ejected the disc, and turned my PC off.

I turned my now normal iPhone off, got into my pyjamas, and went to bed.

Little did I know, that the next time I watched How To Train Your Dragon, it would, yet again, do something I never would have expected.

**End of Chapter 11: Time To Return**

**Great ending isn't it? This marks the end of 'A visit from the real world'.  
The upcoming sequel will be named, 'A visit from the HTTYD world'. I am very much looking forward to it, it's gonna be awesome!**

**You might have to wait awhile till that story is up, anyway, ****thanks for all the reviews, feedback & everything I have received for this story.**** I hope to see you all return in the sequel! Bye bye!**


	12. SEQUEL IS OUT! Please read!

**ATTENTION READERS:**

**I have uploaded the start of the sequel** to this story.

It is called **A visit from the HTTYD world.**

**Check my profile to find it.**

Can't wait to hear some feedback for it, see you soon!


End file.
